The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes
by SamicaWrites
Summary: You want to see what happened when a Winchester girl is thrown into the mix. Sam and dean have a 17 year old sister she's been going to school back in their home down but at a collage party the sib's are reunited. i hope i do my fellow SPN fans justice :
1. prologue

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes prologue

This story is basically just like what it would be like if Sam and Dean had a little sister.

so dean is 4 years older than sam well say that dean is 26 in this story and sam is 22 so that's like around season 2 or 3 that doesn't really matter that much its just so you could kind of get an idea. So to let you know what I'm taking from the show even though they r like 5 years older everything that has happened in the show has happened in the story so I'm not even gonna write about it but even if u don't watch the show it will still make sense and I will prob take some things that happened to sam and dean in the show and use it in the story just so you know and so there little sister is 17 years old Alison winchester (ali for short) I know this isn't how it works in the show but I don't want her to be a half-sister so just pretend mary didn't die till she had ali. I know its weird but oh well. Hope you enjoy my Winchester story!


	2. Chapter 1

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 1

"ali you really?" Jennifer Alison's best friend. "Yep just let me get on my shoes." Alison said hopping off her bed and walking over to her closet. After slipping on her pumps Alison walked over to the full body mirror checking herself out. Alison had on a pair of tight black leather shorts and a navy blue material tank top that hung to Alison's sexy curves her brownie brown hair was now in waves and to top it off she was wearing a pair of white pumps. "Ok let's go" Alison said shutting of the lights to her room. "epp I can't believe we are going to a collage party my dad would kill me if he ever found out." Jennifer said turning left onto the college campus. "Well if you keep your mouth shut he won't know will he?" Alison replied surfing through the internet on her phone. "Ok were here let's go." Jennifer said parking the car on the side of the road between a Honda and a range rover. "let's party." Alison said walking towards the dorm, feeling eyes on her as she made her way to the front doors. The party had been going on for over 2 hours and there was a massive amount of people on the "dance floor" when Alison and Jennifer decided to make a move. They were dancing with each other for a while before they made their way to the backyard where they met up with a couple of cute collage polo players. "So you come to these parties often?" Jason asked, a boy who had found Alison leaning on the deck railing waiting for Jennifer to get back from the bathroom. "ah I'm sorry was that supposed to be your opening line?" Alison asked raising her eyebrows at him. "No I just meant that I've never seen you here before but I'm guessing this isn't your first collage party." Jason chuckled. "We'll maybe you just haven't been paying very close attention." Alison said taking another gulp of her beer before turning her attention back to Jason. "oh I've been watching you the way you danced around with your little friend, dancing with a few guys in the process." Jason said moving so that his body was behind hers. "Tease" Jason whispered dangerously in Alison's ear a shiver of pleasure went through Alison's body. "Speaking of teasing." Alison smirked turning around to face Jason, slipping her leg in-between his enough that she was able to rub him. "Let's go upstairs." Ali whispered grabbing Jason's hands pulling him back into the house. "Here this room should work." Alison said pulling Jason into the room closing the door behind them. "mmmh." Alison moaned as Jason kissed her harder pulling her body against his by her hips. Slipping off Alison's shirt Jason walked backwards taking ali with him till be fell on the bed bring her with him. Straddling him Alison started kissing his neck down to his collar bone. "Fuck." Jason sighed as Alison started grinding on him making him hard Jason's hands slid up to Alison's hips. The rest of Jason and ali's clothes found their way to the bedroom floor. (skip 25 minutes) a few minutes after alisons cell went off. "hello?" she answered sitting up in bed. "ali where are you the party's dead lets bounce." Jennifer said on the other line. "Alright I'll be down In a second I'll meet you by the front door." Alison replied quickly throwing on her clothes alongside Jason before they both made their way out of the bedroom and down to the party that was fading fast. "hey jen you ready." Alison asked meaning for it more to sound like a statement then a question. The girls made their way out to jens car Alison earned a whistle from Jason when she bent over to pick up her phone after she had dropped it on the grass. With a slight smile they drove off.

NOTE- sam and dean will run into ail in either part 2 or part 3 it just depends on how it plays out.


	3. Chapter 2

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 2

"Sammy lets go." dean yelled knocking on the door of the motel washroom. Sam exits whipping his face with a towel. "how are you doing?" dean asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "fine." Sam replied throwing the towel don't on a nearby chair. "good cause bobby called me go a job." Dean said. "where?" same asked pulling his coat on. "blackwater" dean said as the boys piled into the impala.

(going back to where Alison is)

"how much longer." Alison and Jennifer whined from the back. "Same as when you asked me 2 minutes ago." Dan Jennifer's cousin said from the front seat rolling his eyes at us for the millionth time. Jennifer's cousin dan and his friend kyle were taking the girls away for the weekend because of all the drama going on in the town because of the recent death. "ok were here." Dan announced pulling up to a medium size house. "finally." Jennifer huffed getting out and stretching her legs.

After everyone got all the stuff up to the house Dan turned around holding out a spar key to the house when jen when to reach for it Dan pulled it out of reach. "there's only one condition while we are here. I don't care what you do as long as everyone is ready to pile into that car at 4pm 3 days from now." Dan said putting the key back into reach. "Deal Jennifer said grabbing the key. The girls rushed inside dragging their backs behind them. "Gosh jen this room is massive." Alison said looking around the girls got the biggest room in the whole place not counting the living room. There were 2 queen sized beds and the room was decorated so each side had its own style to it. "ali come see this." Jen yelled from the deck. Alison jogged over looking out at the beautiful view. "Welcome to blackwater ali." Jen said leaving Alison on the deck by herself staring at was to be the most relaxing weekend of her summer.

"Girls pizza." Kyle yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We'll be down in a second." Jennifer yelled. Alison and Jennifer have been hanging in their room all day unpacking and creeping through people's facebook. "oh look riley posted more pictures yippy." Alison said turning the lab top to face Jennifer who was changing into her lazy clothes. "eck god she's such a slut, putting on a hat doesn't make up for the lack of clothing." Jennifer said walking back into the bathroom turning on the blow-dryer, Leaving Alison chuckling.

"god what took you girls so long the pizza cold." Dan said pointing to the pizza box sitting on the coffee table. "Just looking at Facebook sluts." Jennifer said cracking Alison up. "Yeah plus cold is the best way to eat pizza." Alison added grabbing a slice and plopping down next to kyle on the couch. "So what are you girls going to do for the rest of the day?" kyle asked looking from Jennifer to Alison leaving his eyes on her a little longer then was comfortable. "We're going to go down to the beach after look around town see what fun there is to be had here." Jen said winking at Alison earning a smile in return. "ok cool have fun." the group ate the rest of their pizza in silence watching big brother.

"bye." Ali and jen yelled into the house shutting the door behind them not needing to wait for a reply. "so where do you want to check of first the beach or the town." Alison asked she had never been here before and had no idea where anything was. "Well since it is almost 10pm I think our best bet for fun will be in town." Jennifer said slipping Alison one of those evil pedo smiles. "let's go then." Alison agreed hooking arms with jen the town of them skipping off towards the town.

"hey lets go to blue post dan told me it was a good place they hardly card here." Jennifer pulled Alison into the bar they didn't even run into a bouncer. The whole club was filled with the smell of alcohol and BO, there was a line of people handing out at the bar but must of the crowd was on the dance floor dancing to some song that Alison didn't recognize. "common lets go get drinks." Jen yelled over the loud music. The girls pushed their way through dancers and grinders before they had made it to the other side of the club. "hey ladies what can I get ya." The bartender asked. He had short blonde hair and a winning smile. "4 shots please." Jen said bitter her lip at the bar tender, way to over sell us jen Alison thought as she leaned on the bar turning around to face the dance floor.

(back to Sam and dean)

"So what did bobby say about this case exactly." Sam asked as dean parked the impala outside of the beef and cheddar restaurant. "he said that dad was looking into the strange disappearances that occur once every summer the cops think that it is just that people run away." Dean said turning the car of. "But dad thought there was something more." Sam stated catching on. "Exactly, but his research hasn't shown anything up until last summer bobby found a patter the girls disappear in 3, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3 and guess what the next number is." Dean said giving sam a knowing look. "3" "3 only one person is came back from that group vacation. And they always tell the same store to the cops." Dean said looking down at their dad's journal.

Note I just finished writing part 7 and trust me this story is worth reading through the not very interesting explaining parts please stick with my sorry leave comments good or bad it all helps.


	4. Chapter 3

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 3

(back to the girls)

"What are kyle and dan doing here?" Alison asked chugging the end of her vodka and grenadine. "eck he better not be checking up on us after he said he's leave us alone." Jennifer said frustrated. "What the hell are you doing here." jen said not even giving the boys a chance to speak once they got to the bar. "Hey calm down were just here for some drinks, but I see you've already had some of your own."dan said grabbing a seat on one of the bar stools, jen rolled her eye and pulled Alison onto the dance floor. By this time Alison's drinks were starting to catch up to her she started dancing with who ever came up to her. "ali i-." Kyle said walking over to her. "mm kyle dance with me." Alison said smiling pulling him close to her. "aha ali you're drunk." Kyle said just standing there not dancing. "Yes a reason why you should do it I won't be able to remember tomorrow." Alison said giggling. Turning so her back was to kyle backing up into him kyles hands immediately found ali's waist pulling her close to him. It didn't take long for their breath into speed up. They danced for a good half an hour before Jennifer stepped in pulling ali away for more shots Kyle followed close behind Alison not taking his hands off her. "8 shots please" Dan orders once he wasn't alone at the bar anymore. "so that was some dancing you did there." Jen said winking at ali. Alison rolled her eyes picking up her first shot.

(Back to sam and dean)

"Ok the guy said to check out blue post it's were most of the people hang out." Dean told Sam walking towards him. "Yah I saw that on the way in." Sam replied getting back into the car. "Turn right there." Sam said pointing in the direction of the bars driveway. Blonde girl comes running out of the bar with 2 guys following her they were laughing and overly drunk. Looking at each other with sullen eyes. "He better be here." Sam said with a huff.

(back to the girls inside the bar)

After grinding and dancing with kyle for over 2 hours with breaks for drinks. "common guys lets get out of here" kyle said his arm around ali's waist and not just to hold her up. They were halfway out the door when ali bumped into someone Laughing she said. "im sorry I wasn't watch- Sam, dean?" Alison was baffled she haven't seen her brothers since she was 7 and once again when she was 11. Dean looked up at the sign then back at his little sister noticing her eyes and could smell the vodka on her breath. "are you drunk?" dean asked, his eyes traveling over Alison's face. "Aha no." ali said leaning into Kyle for support. "Alison you're 17." Sam said stepping in. "oh please like you guys haven't drank before it must basically be like taking a vitamin now, huhh." Alison fired back looking at dean with a I know I'm right look. "ok listen you little-" taking a deep breath dean continued. "What are you even doing out here I thought you lived back home?" dean asked, Dan and Jennifer had moved off to the side with Kyle so they wouldn't be in the way but could still see the action. "I do I live with jen we're on summer vacation right now." Dan and sams eyes flickered to Alison group of friends then back to her. "I could ask you the same thing its not exactly like you live near black water anyway." Alison folded her arms across her chest to send a point. "were here on a job not spring break." Sam said looking at his sisters clothing. "spring breaks in the middle of the school head genius." Alison said she had somehow sobered up during this conversation because she could literally feel her buzz drifting away. "whatever we didn't come here to fight with you ok, look have you seen anything weird or notice anything while you've been here?" dean asked also suddenly noticing his sisters clothing or lack thereof. "and haven't you heard of clothes I've seen strippers more covered up then you." Dean added showing his disapproval. "one you're not dad so back the hell off I had to spend 6 years of him speaking to me like that, and no I haven't seen anything." Alison said leaving It at that and walking away grabbing kyles hand pulling his away fast dan and Jennifer followed.

(sam and dean)

"I've seen strippers with more clothes on then you?" Sam said turning to dean. the boys had been looking around town and they couldn't find anything un normal and bobby wasn't picking up on any of his phones. "did you see her I mean what happened to all the frilly dresses and t-shirts she use to wear, and I mean what's up with the boobs." Dean said the boys were still trying to get over seeing Alison after so long she was 11 the last time they saw her ever since the police closed the case of their father's death, ever since then she's been avoiding them. "we'll she's not 11 anymore." Sam said sitting up at the motels table opening up his lab top. "Yeah I'll say." Dean said grabbing a bear from the fridge tossing on it to sam. The cell phone rang from inside sams coat pocket.

"Hey bobby." sam answered looking over at dean.

"Yeah we saw her. but I'm telling you bobby there's nothing supernatural about this town."

"I know that you iddgit." Bobby said

"Then I really don't get why you would send us here if-"there was a slight pause as Sam caught on.

"you've got to be kidding me." sam said. "what?" dean asked siting on the bed his face confused from only hearing one side of the conversation.

"you sent us here to get Alison." Sam said it wasn't a question he was sure.

"of course she's your little sister the only reason I didn't intervene sooner was because she had a place to live but she's done school in a couple years and do you really think demons haven't come after her in the past 7 years?" bobby asked more as a rhetorical question.

"we just assumed she was taken care of we didn't know she was fighting off demons."

"oh please you think you sister knows the first thignabout fighting demons? You father keep her way from all that crap."

"so what are we supposed to do stay here and keep a watch on her or something?" sam asked

"or something."


	5. Chapter 4

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 4

(Alison is with sam and dean now) Note I change ali's nnick name to have it spelt like ally because spell check keep changing it on me when I spelt it ali. So if u see it both ways it was because I missed that o9ne so now its alison and ally not ali:

"what the hell do you think you're doing? has chasing monsters gone to your brain or something let me go." Alison screamed as sam and dean handcuffed her to a bed post in the motel room. "Yeah great plan bobby." Sam mumbled under his breath. "I know you guys liked to play cow boy and Indians when we were 8 but don't you think we are a little old for this. You know I'm pretty sure the cow boys didn't use handcuffs either." Alison said shaking her handcuffs. "Do you ever stop talking?" dean asked from his seat at the table. "look this has been fun catching up and what not but can I go now I have a party to go to in like 3 hours." Alison asked but the boys didn't answer. "what do you plan on keeping me here forever?" ali asked. Sam stood up from the table and sat on the bed in front of Alison. "no. well not till we reach bobby's anyways." Panic flooded Alison's eyes at the mention of bobby's place. "You're kidding right? No, you can make me go back there." ally asked giving Sam a serious look. "I know its been hard for you losing mom and then dad but we've all dealt with it and not going to bobby's isn't going to make them any less dead." Sam said getting back up and returning to the table where dean had been watching silently.

Alison haven't said anything for the past 7 hours, the only noise coming out of her were steady breaths. "we're here." Dean said pulling up in front of bobby's house. Alison was hesitant to get out of the car but she slowly made her way up the front steps into the house she had spent most of her childhood in. while her brothers sam and dean were off in the wood weapons training or out with dad on a job she would sit on the living room floor and colour in her colouring book bobby had gotten her.

the smell of the house hit her like a car all her memories flashed before her eyes like a movie playing out in front of her. Until she got to her finale memory of this place, bobby had been watching tv but when the phone rang he got up ali wasn't paying much attention until he said Sam's name. She had not seen sam or dean in over 6 months but she had saw her father only 2 weeks ago. "what?" bobby said on the phone his eyes flickering to young ali on the floor, after a bit more of talking he hung up and walked over to ali bending down to her level. "Uncle bobby when's sam and dean coming back?" Alison said playing with her fingers. "ally im sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but there has been a car accident your brothers are fine but your dad, well didn't make it."

Dean, sam and bobby watched as Alison bend down where she had once spilled ink on the floor looking at the surface coherently her eyes moved around the room slowly. "What's she doing?" dean asked putting the bag he packed for Alison on the floor. "I think she's remembering things her brain is going through all the memories she's blocked out about this place or us probable on order." Sam said. Watching as his sisters eyes started tearing up she looked up at bobby their eyes locked she mumbled to him slowly. ". "Uncle bobby when's sam and dean coming back?" Alison said playing with her fingers like she did when she was 10. "ali im sorry to have to tell you this but there has been a car accident sam and dean are fine but your dad, well didn't make it." Bobby whispered back remembering that day as clearly as she did. Nodding her head tears started to fall from Alison's eyes and she started to resemble a venerable little girl again which she never let herself be after that day. "ally I" Alison shook her head stopping bobby from finishing that sentence. The room was spinning around her until she landed on a face standing next to dean that loving face she only got to see in pictures. "Mom?" ally asked her tears coming to a halt. "Mom?" dean sam and bobby all asked at the same time confused. Alison watched in terror as her mom became smothered in flames screaming her mother came running towards her Alison screamed to as her mother passed through her sending heat through her body before her world went blank.

The guys watched flinching when Alison scream her eyes rolled back into her head and her body dropped to the floor. "balls I thought this might happen?" bobby said walking into the kitchen area grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. Sam walked over and picked ally up placing her on the couch bobby slipped the ice pack under her head where she had hit the floor. "I figure after all this time the memories would be over whelming but she saw your mom she must of somehow coherently remember the fire. She'll be fine she needs some sleep anyway she's been partying a little too much lately." Bobby said walking into the office area the boys followed taking a seat. "You've been watching her" dean said more as an accusation then a question. "Well no but she lives with Jennifer's parents so yes I call and check In every few days. Someone needs to be looking out for her, just because she isn't a hunter doesn't mean demons don't want her just as bad as they want you she is still a Winchester." Bobby said defensive. "so after all these years you never thought to mention that." Sam said stepping in. "you never asked." Bobby said and it was true they never asked about Alison truth be told they forgot they had a sister sometimes they never saw her since she was 11 and she was mad at them for being away all the time she thought they didn't love her anymore she was too young to understand. "Well what were we supposed to do bobby bring her hunting with us? Hang up our shot guns and stay home with her; we really didn't have any options." Dean said. "you had options you couldn't take a day between jobs to check in on her or a few days once a month to go by and visit, not even a phone call." Bobby said she loved these boys but her also loved that's little girl laying in there. "we didn't even know where she was bobby all we knew was she was living somewhere near home it was a complete shock to see her yesterday." Dean said talking fast. "She changed a lot." Sam added looking at ally on the couch. "you've changed to you all dealt with your parents death in different way you too jumped into full time hunting, your sister when she got older turned into a partyer turning to boys to fill the void that was left by 4 people even though you 2 weren't dead in her eyes you pretty much were." Bobby said his voice ringing with pity. "so what is she doing here? you know she's not going to want to stay." Sam said finally getting back to the present. "she can live with Jennifer's family anymore, ken (jen's dad) said people have been following them lately he's noticed the same 3 guys when they've all gone out together and it was getting more frequent so he sent Jennifer, Dan and Kyle up to blackwater with ali so you could pick her up safely." Bobby said pouring scotch into 3 glasses. "You could have told us so we could, prepare for what we were going to see." Dean said in an uncomfortable tone. "Well you weren't supposed to take so long to get there I had Kyle hold them off as long as he could but he couldn't without acting weird and your sisters not stupid she would have noticed something going on she is a Winchester after all." "Who's Kyle?" dean asked taking a drink from his glass. "He's a hunter Rufus knows that was friends with Jennifer's cousin dan. I had him go along with the group hang out and watch Alison, we needed someone on the inside circle to let us see what ken and Susan couldn't." bobby said making a solid point. "Was he that kid at the bar with ali when we picked her up?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair. "It could have been but it also could have been Dan or another guy from the bar." Bobby said. Sam nodded. They left the conversation there not saying anymore they all kind of drifter throughout the house keeping a watch on ally.


	6. Chapter 5

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 5

Ally woke up with the sunrise her head was numb from her fall yesterday. The house was quite it was only 7AM and she didn't see Sam, dean or bobby anywhere so Alison decided to take a look around the house starting with the basement when she was younger ali was never allowed to go in the basement it was the only area off limits to her. Slowly opening the door as to not make any noise and slipped through only leaving the door open a crack it was cool down here like there might have been a draft and Alison could hear a leek somewhere in a far off wall. At the bottom of the stairs the only other thing in the basement was a solid iron door, unlocking all the locks Alison went inside there wasn't no one there was only an old mettle bed with a thin pad in the middle of the room a table with a jug of water on it. Taking a seat on the bed Alison noticed the restraints on the sides sending a little shiver down her spine. "Who are you?" a voice asked Alison from the shadows, startled Alison stood up to see average high man wearing a trench coat. "I don't know who are you Sherlock homes?" Alison asked eyeing him, who the hell wears a trench coat Alison though. "I am castiel, the angel. Who are you?" Cas said coming closer to where ali was standing making her back up as far as she knew he could be hiding anything under that trench coat. "Alison Winchester." Ally said watching castiel's movements closely. "Winchester as in Sam and dean?" cas asked confused he didn't know Sam and dean had a sister. "Yeah they are my brothers." Before cas could contemplate ali's answer bobby come down behind cas. "what in the Sam heck is going on down here?" bobby's eyes traveled back and forth between castiel and Alison.

"Hey cas what are you doing here?" Sam asked as castiel and bobby came out of the basement followed by Alison. "I was meeting your sister." Castiel said as if it were obvious since they had all just come out of the seller together. "So angels huh, that's a new one." Alison said crossing her arms looking at her brothers.

"I was little but I wasn't stupid, what you didn't think I couldn't hear you two when you were talking to dad about yellow eyes or the demons you were fighting?" Alison asked from her spot on the couch. "I knew you weren't asleep, no one can fall asleep that fast." Sam said referring to the times when she would pretend to be asleep on the couch or in the car just to be able to hear their conversations. "so you knew about demons and ghosts this whole time?" bobby asked bending over in his chair placing his elbows on his knees. "yep I figured they wouldn't come for me if I didn't speak about them and I was right I was safe until now." Ally said addressing the whole room. "Plus I thought dad said angels didn't exist." Alison added looking to dean and Sam for answers. "He was wrong." Sam said taking a moment to answer. "Wouldn't be the first time." Alison said under her breath but loud enough that everyone could hear. Before anyone could comment on her comment Alison added. "yeah I know he was a great man great hunter blab la blah taking him off that pedestal you have him on for a minute and think would a great father give his sons a 42 (type of gun) at age 6?" Alison asked frustrated sure she was daddy's girl when he was around but she was everyone's girl back then now she more like every guy in the bars/clubs girl. Alison's not going to hide yeah she's not the most innocent girl but she's not a complete whore either she respects herself. "Look whatever I don't want to fight about it." Sam said basically just ignoring everything Ali just said. "I didn't know you had a sister." Castiel said still hung up on the fact that Sam or dean didn't tell him. "Cas back on topic please." Dean said giving him a look. "Right so there have been 2 killings in the last two days all in west mount collage all female there is nothing tying these two girls together except for the fact that they live in the same sorority house." Bobby said looking at a piece of paper on the table next to him. "But there is a tie there like "sisters."" Alison said air quoting around the word sisters. "Other than that I can't find any tie's to link the two girls together." Bobby said placing the paper back down. "Let's check it out." Dean said standing up from his chair at the same time Sam did. "sit." Dean said as alison started to stand as well. "what, you're not goanna bring me with you?" Alison asked a little insulted. "take a seat sweetheart there is no way in hell we are bring you with us." Dean said.

"I can't believe were taking her with us." Dean said to Sam as he drove onto the highway with Alison in the back seat. "Awe what's the matter scared I'm gonna be a better hunter then you." Alison joked laying down on the back seat. "You're not doing any hunting were going to put you in a motel and that's where you're going to stay. And sit up and put your seatbelt on." Dean said. "Grandpa I don't speak old people." Alison said rolling her eyes sitting up. "im not 11 anymore ok." Alison added wiggling in her seat. "You sure act like it." Dean said pulling into a motel parking lot. Getting out Alison slammed her door following Sam and dean to the motel room. Room 15.

Sam and dean had been gone for almost 3 hours it was not 7:57PM alison was starving and there was nothing in the motel room to eat so she grabbed her ipod and ear phones and made her way down to a small café she had seen on their drive in. "what will you have today miss." The waitress said taking out her pen and pad of paper. "I'll just have the chicken nuggets and a coke please." Alison said looking down at the menu in front of her. "And I'll have a hamburger and a coke as well please." A voice said from behind the waitress, Alison was confused until she saw Kyle slide into the booth across from her that answered her previous question just to open up 3 more. "Kyle?" Alison asked in a natural tone. "Hey baby it's good to see you sober and wearing clothes." Kyle said with a smirk on his face, referring to her jean shorts and Sam's big collage sweater. "What are you even doing here? Are Jennifer and dan here with you?" Alison asked looking around hoping to see jen's smiling face. "Nope I don't need them anymore bobby told me that you're back with your brothers. Jennifer and dan went home this morning, and don't worry I covered for you." Kyle said playing with the salt shaker on the table. "Yeah ok. I don't understand what-" Alison froze for a second he knew about her brothers and bobby her eyes traveled down to his hand twirling the salt around. "You're a hunter!?" Alison said not meaning for it to sound like a question. "ding ding ding." Kyle said putting the salt back in its holder on the table. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. so what did they like higher you to like spy on me or something? " Alison said anger flooded her. "Spy is such a strong word I like to think of myself as an informant if you will." Kyle said smiling at her reaction. The waitress brought over the food placing it on the table then walking away. "so what you've been watching me then reporting back to my brothers?" alison said outrages she was going to kill them. "no your brothers didn't know about any of this bobby has been watching over you with ken and Susan's help but it was becoming harder for them to keep an eye on you so he asked me to tag along with you keep you safe that sort of thing. Plus it's not like I minding." Kyle said adding a subtle wink at the end. "So grinding with me was in your job description of "keeping me safe."" Alison said picking at her food. "No just one of the perks, and I was keeping you safe your still alive aren't you?" Kyle asked taking a gulp of his drink. "Yeah because I was never in any danger." Alison said scoffing at how stupid and tangled all this was. "Why do you think we moved you back here got you back with your brothers? So you'll be more safe something's brewing down in the pit (Hell) and its already started it has something to do with all 3 of you it always has bobby and your dad have tried their best to keep you out of this world but you're a Winchester you're not exactly a secret every creature out there knows about you." Kyle said In a low voice leaning towards Alison so only she could hear. "Then why are you here if Sam and dean are supposed to be protecting me?" Alison asked pushing her plate aside. "Because what if a demon were to walk In here tonight and recognize you, huh? I don't see Sam and dean around. And bobby also knew you wouldn't just sit in a motel while Sam and dean went hunting. Why do you think he let them take you with them." Kyle said watching Alison as she caught on. "Because he was sending you with us." Alison shook her head in disbelief. "So do Sam and dean know you're here?" Alison asked looking back up from the table. "No bobby said he mentioned me to them last night but he didn't tell them I was coming today but then again he didn't know I was already on my way. You know I'm really surprised you didn't figure this out sooner I mean two years ago dan suddenly has this new best friend he talks about like he's known for years, I mean come on." Alison didn't answer she just sat there thinking about how oblivious she was. "Why didn't bobby just tell me or get you to tell me what was going on?" Alison asked trying to clear this up. "Because he knew how mad you would get I mean come on Ally you've been avoiding your family for 6 years." Kyle said. The way Kyle said Alison's name made her body tingle his voice was low and sexy. "I wanted to be alone. Like now" Alison said putting money on the table before exiting the café with Kyle following right behind her. "No." Kyle said grabbing Alison's arm swinging her around to face him. "You just didn't want them to know what you've been doing all the clubbing the party's you wanted to remain a little good girl in their eyes." Kyle whispered the last part his voice was smooth, seductive. (oh no what's going to happen wait for the next part and see)


	7. Chapter 6

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 6

. "You just didn't want them to know what you've been doing all the clubbing the party's you wanted to remain a little good girl in their eyes." Kyle whispered the last part his voice was smooth, seductive.

"Go to hell." Alison whispered back pulling her arm away from Kyle's.

"aha I've already been there baby." Alison had nothing to say to that she turned around and started making her way back to the motel Kyle following behind her. Alison saw Sam and deans car was parked back in its place.

"shit." Ally muttered.

"This is going to be fun." Kyle said with a chuckle earning a glare from Alison. Just then the motel door opened and Sam and dean stepped out looking pissed and maybe worry on their face.

"We told you to stay in the motel." Sam said walking straight up to ally not noticing Kyle but dean did.

"Who the hell are you?" dean asked eyeing Kyle.

"Kyle. I believe bobby's told you about Me." Kyle said a like bit of cockiness in his tone.

"The hunter right?" Sam said remembering.

"Yeah" Kyle said. "So what are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to take care of our girl." Kyle said wrapping his arm around Ally's waist pulling her close to him walking past them into the motel room shutting the door.

"our girl, what does he mean our girl?" Sam said feeling a little one upped.

"I don't know but I don't like him." Dean said.

"yeah" Sam agreed both of the paused for a second realizing that Alison and Kyle have been alone in a closed motel room for the past 3 minutes while they talked about this quickly the boys entered the room looking they saw Alison and Kyle asleep on the bed.

"Spooning really?" dean said looking at Kyle's arms wrapped around his sister.

"He's lucky I don't cut them off." Dean mutters referring to Kyle's arms.

(2 days later)

(if you watched season one u saw the hook man ep. That what Sam and dean were doing these last 2 days.)

Kyle had been by u Alison's side and it was driving Sam and dean crazy. They are starting to understand what a protective brother feels like but they didn't know what's what it was yet. Sam and dean were driving back to bobby's alone because Kyle took alison in his car and apparently they took the long way because dean and Sam had gotten to bobby's an hour and a half ago and there was still no sign of kyle and alison.

"Would you too idjits calm down Alison is safe with Kyle." Bobby said.

"Kyle is the one we want her to be safe from he's all over her all the time." Sam said looking out the window for the 18th time in the last 3 minutes.

"You guys are paranoid. He's a hunter and he's going to do everything in his power to keep Alison safe." Bobby said thinking he closed the case.

"Your forgetting he's a 17-"

"18" bobby said cutting dean off.

"Eight, 18 year old hunter." Dean said.

"Yep just like you were." Sam said to dean sticking it to him. Dean gave Sam a look ignoring him.

"Exactly my point do you know what I was going with girls when I was 18." Dean said shuttering in discussed at picturing Kyle doing that to Alison. Before anyone could say anything else there was a slamming of car doors outside the house the boys whipped their heads to the window looking as Kyle and Alison walk up the steps to the house kyle leaned down and whispered something in alison ear causing her to laugh.

Over the past 3 days kyle and alison had bonded she had gotten over the whole spying on her thing and they were getting along good though she was still a little mad at bobby but she wasn't going to bring it up it wasn't worth it.

"What the hell did you guys do walk here?" dean asked walking over to the 2 in the doorway.

"What are you talking about it only took us 7 hours. Same as you." Alison said placing her hands on her hips walking into the kitchen pulling Kyle along with her.

"errg" dean grunted turning to give bobby you brought him here now you kick I'm the hell out look.

It was around 3AM and alison couldn't sleep so she got up from the couch where she had fallen asleep earlier while Sam, dean and bobby talked about an up and coming hunting trip and kyle whispering things in her ear. They weren't dating and they weren't even together alison didn't know what they were doing but she liked doing it with kyle all the flirting it was fun. Most guys where one night stands she didn't want another guy to break her heart like her dad and brothers did so she didn't give them a chance. Alison silently made her way to the back door shutting it all the way so that the wind didn't slam it closed.

"What are you doing up?" Dean said closing the hood of his car startling alison she thought everyone was asleep inside.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to come out here to see the stars and just be alone I guess." Alison said taking a seat on the steps.

"Working on your car?" alison asked looking it its direction she remembered when it used to be their dads car.

"do you miss em?" ally asked looking up into the sky.

"Who mom and dad?" dean asked grabbing a seat on the step beside ally.

"yeah." Alison said her voice quieter.

"I've been thinking about them all the time now that I'm basically living here." Alison said looking up at dean.

"yeah I miss them sometimes but I try not to think about it much it makes things easier but sometimes it makes me upset." Dean said being truthful with ally.

"what are you doing with your car?" alison asked looking at it it looked perfectly fine to her.

"im just changing the oil making sure its running good." Dean said looking over at his car.

"can I watch?" alison asked.

"sure." Dean said bringing alison over to the car. And that's what ally did watched dean change the oil in his car and check the engine for 2 hours before she fell asleep on the front seat of the impala.

Alison woke up at the sound of dean slamming the hood of the car closed, looking at the time on her phone she realized he had been working all night it was 8AM.

"You better not have drooled on my seats." Dean said with slight smile on his face knowing that he had woken her up.

"Did you work all night?" Alison asked climbing out of the front seat stretching.

"I took a couple breaks but basically yeah." Dean said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Come on I think I hear bobby." Dean said leading Alison into the house.

"Hey guys." Sam said handing dean a beer as he came in the door.

"Really?" Alison said with a raised brow

"it's like 8 in the morning" Alison continued.

"Yeah well its 11PM somewhere." Dean said taking a big drink then looking pointedly at Alison, who rolled her eyes.

"Hey where's kyle" ally asked looking around the room not seeing him.

"He went upstairs to take a shower." Bobby said eyeing Sam and dean as they roll their eyes.

"Oh" ally said blushing a little taking a seat at the table eating some cold pizza her favorite. Kyle came down a few minutes later his hair was still damp when he plopped down next to ally at the table.

"So like I was saying if you head out tonight then you should be able to be in the mountains for Wednesday, maybe a day earlier." Bobby said talking to Sam and dean

"What's going on?" Alison asked looking at Sam, dean and bobby.

"There's been reoccurring disappearances out in the mountains we think it might be hooked to the windigo dad were tracking in the Alps.

"So you're leaving again, without me?" Alison asked giving looking behind dean where Kyle was sipping a glass of water he gave her a quick wink and a smirk.

"We think it will be faster if were not worrying about you in a motel room." Sam said, meaning that they would rather she and Kyle stay here where bobby can watch us instead of alone in a motel room.

"No I understand have a nice trip." Ally said getting up from her seat at the table her eyes slipping by a smiling Kyle before she went into the living room lying flat on the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking. This is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 7

"bye." Ally said closing the front door of bobby's house Sam and dean had just left for a few days on their hunting trip.

"I have to go into town for a few hours I'll be back soon no funny business." Bobby said not sounding like he really cared more like he just said it for Sam and deans sake.

"Ok cool." Alison said taking a seat on the couch next to Kyle on the couch. As soon as bobby was out the door Kyle's lips attached them self's to ally's neck making her groan. No they haven't had sex if you were wondering all the waiting to be left alone able to kiss her skin her lips it was driving Kyle crazy. Being a hunter its hard to find a girlfriend who isn't one you spend so much time working with your own kind you don't get to meet non hunters in the field that know about ghosts and creatures. And if she was scared she didn't show it ally was sexy has hell.

(THIS WONT GO FAR I PROMISE THIS STORY ISNT ABOUT THAT)

Kyle connected his lips with ally's feeling her shiver, ally climbed onto Kyle so she was straddling him her arms were wrapped around his neck. As they kissed Kyle's hands slid up ally's thighs to her waist pulling her closer. Pulling away from their kiss kyle trailed kisses all down ally's neck till he reached her collar bone then he started going back up needing Alison's lips.

"more." Alison whispered against Kyle's lips pressing herself to him leaving no space. Kyle groaned as ally slid across his lap he tightened his grip on her waist. Just before this moved to a whole other level Kyle's phone rang in his pocket. Kyle pulled out of the kiss resting his forehead against ally's they were both out of breath Kyle keep his eyes on ally's face while he answered his phone while she keep her eyes down trying to calm her breath.

"Hello?" Kyle answered keeping one hand on Alison's waist not wanting her to move.

"uhh he said he'll call you back once he finds out." Alison looked up confused as kyle answered the person on the other line.

"bye." Kyle said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alison asked playing with the hairs on the back of Kyle's head.

"Sam he needs bobby to look up changelings." Kyle said letting his hands softly slide up and down Alison's thighs. Taking a deep breath through her nose Alison detached herself from Kyle sprinting to the kitchen for Sam's lab top. She Google searched changelings.

"get Sam back on the phone." Ally yelled at kyle who was standing right behind her.

"Hey Sam its Alison." Alison said scrolling down the search page.

"No forget that bobby's not here listen to Me." ally said urgently.

"wither we are or aren't isn't important listen Changeling have been talked about as being the replacements for real children who are stolen away by fairies or other creatures and fed on. The changeling looks the same as the original child, but is evil in most cases and may abruptly return to the fairy family when older. They only way to kill it is with fire you have to burn it to death." Alison said hanging up the phone after words.

(sam and dean)

"What the hell is taking bobby so freakin' long." Dean said pacing the room. Sam looked down as his cell phone started ring dean stopped pacing.

"hey alison where's bobby?" Sam asked while dean tried to listen in.

"bobby's not with you? So you and kyle are alone in the house all by your self's?" Sam asked

"what!?" dean said "that's why we lets them behind in a first place instead of shaking up in a motel they can do it in their very own house." Dean said blabbering on.

"Ok and fire got it." Sam said hanging up the phone turning to dean replaying the last bit of the conversation.

(Back at bobby's house)

"What's going on?" bobby asked coming through the front door carrying bags.

"Sam and dean called." Ally said with a smile knowing what that would mean to bobby.

"They just needed some help with a changeling problem no big, but don't worry I took care of it." Alison said walking past bobby smiling at him.

"I have the car keys we'll be back" Alison yelled out just before the door shut

"Balls" bobby said just loud enough for himself to hear.

"so where are we going anyway?" ally asked walking to the driver's side of the car.

"Why do you need to know?" Kyle asked smiling at how cute she was.

"Well I need to know what direction to drive in." ally said causing kyle to laugh.

"That's cute you actually think you're driving." Kyle said recovering from his laughing, walking till he had trapped ally against the car keys in hand.

"Give me the keys." Kyle said in a sweet voice running one of his hands up Alison's thigh.

"no." she whispered back keeping a tight grip on the car keys. Kyle smirked placing his lips on ally's neck his hand on her lower back bringing her closer to him.

"Get in the car." Kyle whispered with a chuckle he had taken the keys from Alison without her knowledge getting in the car and turning it on. Alison stood there baffled for a second before sulking her way to the passenger's side.

"So where are we going?" ally asked about 7 minutes into the car ride.

"You'll see." Kyle said smirking knowing how crazy that answer would drive Alison. The car was quiet the rest of the drive until Kyle pulled up in front of the TMZ club (pretend it's a club instead)

"what the hell are we doing here?" ally asked getting out of the car.

"Having fun." Kyle said pulling Alison into the club going straight for the bar.

"4 shorts please." Kyle ordered giving the once over, she was still in her comfy clothes from home black fuzzy fabric short shorts and a white flow shirt. After downing their shots ally pulled Kyle to the dance floor as

"drop it like it's hot" started blasting out of the speakers. After 5 hours of drinking and dancing Alison was tipsy and so was Kyle though not as much.

"Kiss me." ally pouted from the passenger seat sliding closer to Kyle not wearing a seat belt.

"Ally I'm driving." Kyle said focusing on the road ahead of him not wanting to get distracted. Ally started kissing Kyle's neck his collar bone his check.

"ally." Kyle muttered turning his head needing to taste her lips. The car slowly started drifting into the passing lane just as a Chevy came around the corner coming head on kyle tried to swerve back into their lane but the Chevy was to close it hit the side of the car causing it to do 2 whole rolls before it landed on its roof. The Chevy's driver got out of the car running over To see alison and kyle suspended upside down in the car unconscious.

911 arrived on scene 12 minutes later cutting the 2 kids out of their seats putting them into ambulances rushing them to the nearest hospital 20 minutes away. Kyle and Alison were still unconscious upon arrival they were bother rushed to opposite ER rooms each of them fighting for their life.


	9. Chapter 8

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 8

(Sam, dean and bobby) (4 days after ally and Kyle's accident.)

"Hey bobby!" dean called out as he and Sam entered the house.

"Ally? Kyle?" Dan asked yelling in to the whole house.

"Maybe there just out?" Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah or maybe kyle killed them." dean said giving Sam a half serious look. Opening up the fridge finding a note taped to a beer bottle.

"Sam dean what the hell happened to your phone you idjits. There has been an accident. Go to the ST. Joe's hospital" Dean read out loud putting the paper down Sam and dean stormed out the door.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean said in a gruff voice.

"Calm down ok we don't know what happened." Sam said trying to be level headed about this and not jumping to conclusions.

"Oh I think we're pretty damn sure." Dean said starting up the impala driving 20 over the speed limit arriving at the hospital in 12 minutes.

"Bobby!" Sam called from down the hall to bobby who was sitting on a chair.

"What happened?" Sam asked once they reached the end on the hall. Bobby regurgitated everything the police had told him about the accident.

"So what?" dean said.

"ally just got out of surgery but Kyle's still in surgery." Bobby said taking the hat of his head.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean said bobby grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Now wait a minutes we don't know what really happened only the police version, let's wait to hear what they have to say." Bobby said taking a seat.

"Winchester." A doctor called out coming out of the ER doors.

"yeah." Dean said standing up with everyone else getting the doctors attention.

"Good news Alison's surgery went well she has been moved to a privet room and will stay there for the next few days giving her body time to heal before she goes home. It everything goes as planned you should be able to take her home Monday. You can go see her now she's in room 24 on level 3. But I also have some bad news kyle didn't make it through the operation he bled out, im sorry. " The doctor said giving the boys a slalom look.

"Thanks doc." Dean said already on his way to ally's room he knew what the doctor said but he wouldn't be able to calm down until he saw her. The 3 piled into the room to find a pale girl that hardly resembled ally, for one thing she had a long dress on covering herself up. Walking over dean and Sam took a seat beside her in hospital chairs bobby moved over to lean against the window. Alison struggled to open her eyes feeling the presence of people in her room.

"Hey ally how you feeling?" sam asked rubbing Alison's leg being careful not to apply to much presser in case she was sore.

"Like I was in a car accident." Ally said smiling; Sam rolled his eyes smiling back. Alison sat up straight in bed remembering.

"Where's kyle?" ally asked looking around the room.

"look ally we have to tell you something about kyle." Dean said resting his elbows on his knees leaning towards ally.

"he didn't make it. Alison." Dean said trying to soften to blow knowing that it wouldn't really help anyways in the long run. Ally looked around the room at the faces they were all looking down not wanting to see her reaction.

"What? No no. he's not dead." Alison said struggling in her bed.

It's been 2 day since ally woke up 5 since the accident, and alison hadn't said anything since she found out about Kyle's death. She had sat in her bed quietly till the doctors told her she could go home, it's all my fault ally thought if she hadn't been screwing around none of this would of happened. Alison had been sitting up in her old room for hours since she walked through the door she came straight up here closing her door behind her. Sliding on one of Kyle's big sweat shirts and some of her pj shorts ally made her way outside taking a seat on a patch of grass bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Is she still outside?" bobby asked Sam and dean looking out the front window seeing ally cuddled up on the lawn.

"I've never see her like this." Dean said turning away from the window not wanting to see.

"She's sad she's just lost someone that she's cared about, again." Sam said sighing.

"I'm goanna go out there see if I can get her talking." Sam grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch before making his way to the front yard.

After what alison could only estimate as 3 hours sitting outside she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders followed by sam sitting next to her.

"hey ally. I thought you might be cold." Sam said kind of awkwardly.

"look I know that you're hurting and you don't want to talk to anyone right now but I just want you to know I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about, but you can't bring him back. I had a girlfriend once, Jessica she was a girl I met in collage she was beautiful, smart. I dreamed about her death for months before it actually happened." Sam said shaking his head.

"How did she die." Ally squeaked out surprising sam.

"the same way mom did bedroom, fire the point is I know how your feeling after all this time I still remember that day and feel the pain it caused me. now I wish I could tell you that it gets better but it doesn't really the pain just gets duller." Sam said looking at ally head on.

"it was my fault the accident I was fooling around distracted him. He told me to stop but I didn't listen." Ally said sniffling.

"How come everyone I loves has to die." Alison whimpered breaking down in Sam's arms. Sam didn't have an answer for that because he had been wondering that question himself over these past 3 years too.

"I don't know." Sam whispered into ally's head holding her tight.


	10. Chapter 9

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 9

"You can't bring him back." Sam's words keep running through ally head.

"I can bring him back." alison whispered getting up from her seat on the couch she quietly moved around the room to the front door knowing that the boys where still awake talking in the study. Leaving the door open not wanting to risk them hearing it close, ally began running down the dirt road as fast as she could until she came to a 4 way stop 3 miles out. Digging a small hole in the dirt road alison placed the box full of things to summon a cross roads demon. Standing up ally looked down the dark roads hoping that all the legends and story's she had heard were true that she wasn't just kidding herself. And as if god was proving her right a lady with long black hair wearing a skanky outfit stood in front of her.

"Little ally Winchester so nice to see you again, how's mom?" the demon asked chuckling.

"I want to bring Kyle turress back." Alison said not wanting to mess around.

"you Winchesters always making a deal with a demon." The demon said looking Alison up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked crossing her arms.

"What you didn't know your brothers have been to hell and back, died multiple times. Made a deal with a demon I figured it was just a matter of time before you showed up." Alison thought about this her brow frowned damn she was so out of the loop that she was about to join.

"Look will you do it or not?" Alison snapped getting impatient.

"there's no need to be snippy. And yeah I'll do it, for a price." The demon said.

"What do you want?" alison asked getting egger.

"well I want your brothers dead but since I can't have that then I'll just have to settle for their face's when they find out their sisters going to spend the rest of her sad little life in hell." The demon said smiling evilly.

"So how long do I get 5 years?" alison asked being hopeful, the demon started to laugh.

"Oh Hun don't be stupid you get 7 months, that's old you were when we killed your mommy." The demon sneered.

"Ok fine whatever just bring him back." alison said in a neutral voice, stepping forwards the demon kissed alison.

"done." The demon said before she disappeared, alison stood in her spot not really knowing what she was supposed to do now go back to bobby's and wait for the demon to deliver.

After waiting for a few minutes Alison started walking back to the house coming up the driveway Alison was ambushed by Sam, dean and bobby.

"Where the hell did you go." dean shouted getting up in Alison's face.

"For a walk god take a pill." Alison said walking around them entering the house dean started to go after her but Sam stopped him.

"Just give her time to cool off." Bobby said following the boys around the back of the house.

(NEXT MORNING)

Alison made her way down stairs the next morning she didn't know how long this exchange was going to take but she was desperate for it to get here since she only has 6 months and 30 days left.

"Morning." Ally said walking into the kitchen to see everyone.

"Alison there seems to be 5 beers missing from the fridge you wouldn't happen to know where they went do you?" dean asked giving ally a look.

"huh really you sure? I think you should count again." Alison took a seat at the table looking down at her toast.

"well you know what I didn't notice was that there was the same amount of beer but there happen to be 5 in the fridge with the colour change tab while ours don't cover change." Dean said resting his elbows on the table giving ally a false questioning look, Sam and bobby were amused by the whole situation.

"Huh that's interesting." Alison said taking a seat at the table opening up a bottle of OJ.

"isn't it." Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

"Look alison-."

"Ally." A voice came from the living room door way. Alison turned around hoping to see the body that the voice belonged too.

"Kyle!" Alison scream in an excited childlike tone. Jumping up from her chair ally ran over to Kyle who was covered in dirt jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam dean and bobby didn't move from their places in the kitchen they were frozen in shock.

"Kyle I'm so sorry it was all my fault but I fixed it." Ally said smiling, Kyle's smile dropped his face turned serious he moved his hands letting ally's legs drop to the floor.

"Wait. What do you mean you took care of it?" Kyle said removing Alison's arms from his neck.

"I talked to the crossroads demon she said she'd bring you back." Alison said not understanding the big deal.

"YOU MADE A DEAL!" dean's voice boomed from the kitchen the boys joined them in the living room.

"What's the big deal I brought him back. I thought you would be happy?" Alison said pointing the last part towards Kyle.

"how much time did you get?" bobby asked stepping in.

"it doesn't matter." Ally said looking towards the floor avoiding everyone's eyes.

"HOW MUCH TIME ALISON." Kyle asked his voice stern causing Alison to look back up at Kyle's face.

"7 months." Ally said in a quiet voice, she watched as everyone's eyes widen.

"balls."

"son of a bitch?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why the hell would you do this?" everyone said at the same time in absolute horror.


	11. Chapter 10

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 10

"When did you even have time to do it?" Sam asked everyone had moved and was sitting on the couch in from of Alison who was sitting on the coffee table.

"I got the idea after we talked." Alison said looking at sam.

"Oh, Nice job sam." Dean said scoffing.

"hey I didn't tell her to do this." Sam said defensive.

"no, no you just gave her the idea. Bitch." Dean said raising his voice.

"Jerk." Sam said turning towards dean.

"STOP. Stop fighting." Alison shouted not wanting to hear anymore.

"I did what I did it's done, just leave it alone." Alison said pushing past everyone walking upstairs into the spare room.

The boys watched her walk out of the room they didn't even know what to say.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Kyle's said going up stairs.

"I can believe she did this. What the hell did you say to her?" Bobby said looking down at sam.

"I didn't say anything I just told her that it's not going to be easy and that after a while the pain will get easier to handle." Sam said scratching his head.

"You know we need to fix this." Sam said looking at dean and bobby. They nodded their heads agreeing

Kyle knocked on the door opening it slowly once he didn't hear a reply.

"Hey." Kyle said walking over to Alison who was standing with her back turned to the door looking out the window.

"I thought you would be happy?" Alison said turning around to be face to face with Kyle.

"Happy at what? The fact that you brought me back just so I can watch you get ripped to shreds by hell hounds!?" Kyle said in a raised voice.

"Stop yelling at me, you were supposed to be happy." Ally said getting upset.

"Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." Kyle said wrapping his arms around Alison's waist bring her to him.

"I'm sorry." Alison said looking up into Kyle's eyes. Kyle smiled down at ally bring their lips together in a rush.

"mmm" ally moaned holding onto kyle tightly. Kyle picked ally up by her hips putting her on the dresser standing between her legs.

"ally." Kyle mutters against Alison lips pulling away slightly.

"Don't." Alison said pulling Kyle's lips back to her.

"Kyle stop." Alison groaned as he pulled away.

"Yes stop." Bobby said coming into the room not coming more than 3 steps in the doorway.

"heey bobby." Kyle said backing up from alison sitting on the bed leaving alison to catch her breath on the dresser.

"I was coming up to see if everything's alright." Bobby said awkwardly looking around the room.

"fine." Alison and kyle answered together.

"ok." Bobby said nodding his head walking out the door pointingly leaving it wide open.

"Look we need to talk." Kyle said sliding over so he could sit in front of ally.

"Why, why can't we just have fun? We don't have to talk about every little thing." Alison said hopping off the dresser walking slowly closer to where Kyle was sitting.

"Little" Kyle chuckles without humor.

"Little ALISON YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL!" Kyle said in a loud tone. Letting out a big sigh Alison turned around going back to the dresser leaning against it crossing her arms.

"Look I know it's hard for you to understand but you don't know how hard it was to live without you." Alison said her voice tired.

"In a few months I won't have too!" Kyle said his voice still loud. Sighing they both decided to leave it at an impasse not wanting to fight anymore.

Everyone was spread out in the kitchen and in the living room. "So there have been a series of deaths throughout the cost of west Virginia body's drained of blood." Bobby said pointing to the huge map sitting in the middle of all 5 of them.

"vampires." Alison said sitting straight up.

"That's my guess." Bobby said smoothing out that said of the map pinpointing the location.

"Cool we'll leave now." Dean said standing up Alison followed them to the door before she was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked putting his hand in front of the door.

"hunting." Alison said like it was obvious.

"Ah I don't think so it's not safe." Kyle said pulling Alison arm backing her up.

"im dead in 6 months and 27 days anyways you might as well use me." alison said pushing passed everyone walking out the door to the car.

"COME ON." Alison yelled closing the car door behind her, the rest followed reluctantly.


	12. Chapter 11

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 11

It's been 6 months since that first assignment and alison and kyle have been going from job to job against what sam and dean wanted or thought was right. Alison only had 27 days left until her time was up and everyone was on edge even alison though she didn't show it.

"Alison come on we're leaving!" dean yelled.

The group was heading to west point there had been an abundance of deaths, the human was shredded to peace's. Werewolf was there best guess.

"Ok well take serpet cars well meet you up there." Kyle said moving towards his car that he recently got back from the dealership.

Swallowing his comment and clenching his jaw dean got into his car yelling out the window. "You better stay right on my ass." Kyle gave a stiff nod before following them out.

Truth is everyone had been on edge since 7 months ago; Alison had been putting herself in so many dangerous situations basically begging for death to take her. While on the other hand the boys did the opposite running around trying to find a different outcome.

"shhh" alison hissed at the boys hearing a noise from in the peak of the woods.

"Alison no wait." Sam said reaching for his sister who was rushing towards the woods in a sneaky matter.

Closing her eyes for a few second Alison listened to the woods; she had morphed into a great hunter in the last 7 months. Hearing a deep breath Alison leaped towards the sound slamming hard into a warm furry chest.

"Fuck!" Alison yelled as she was slammed to the ground as a pair of razor sharp claws ripped across her stomach shredding her shirt leaving it in tassels. "AAAAAAHAHAAAAAA." Alison screamed loud as blood spilled from her stomach.

"ALLY!"

"ALISON."

Alison heard the boys yelling her name getting closer and closer, as the boys burst through the trees the wold took off running going deeper into the woods.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said bending down by his sister who was screaming with tears running down her face from her pain blood was covering her whole body.

"SAM GET THE FIRST AID KIT FROM THE CAR!" dean yelled trying to stop the bleeding but was very not successful.

Sam came running back a few minutes later carrying a thick towel he found in the first aid kit that he left behind at the car.

"here." Sam said placing the towel onto alison belly putting pressure on it but that only made the pain worst for ally.

"AAAA GET IT OFF GET IT OFF." Alison screamed in pain thrashing around trying to move away as the boys held her down.

"Baby calm down its ok." Kyla whispered into ally's ear trying to get her calm, but she continued crying and crying hard the burning pain was unbearable.

"Come on let's get her in the car." Sam said thinking clearly.

Working as a team they positioned themselves around Alison before picking her up carefully while Alison screams out in small gasps of pain before she blacks out.

"Come on we have to get her into the room." Sam said in a strained voice as Kyla and dean struggled to get Alison out of the back seat of the car.

Slowly the boys managed to get Alison onto the bed in their motel room but Alison was still blacked out from the pain she had surging through her body.

"Come on we've got to get her shirt off." Kyle said which caused Sam and dean to still. "Oh come on guys aren't we past this we need her shirt off so we can see her skin this shirts getting in the way." Kyle insisted ripping what little was left of Alison's shirt off throwing it off and onto the floor.

*10 minutes later*

"Uhh dean her heart beat has slowed way down." Sam said in a panicked voice looking as the bloody towels surrounding them.

"Fuck this isn't working we have to take her to a hospital." Kyle said looking down at ally's pale face feeling his heart break at the pain on her face.

Taking a second to regroup dean agreed, Kyle ran across the room grabbing the phone calling 911 faster than his fingers could dial.

The sirens of the ambulance we heard before the flashing lights shone through the motels windows Sam ran out to meet the paramedics explaining that Alison was in the woods when an animal attacked her.

Accessing the blood and the condition of Alison's body she was quickly strapped to a gurney and was taken to the hospital. The boys followed closely behind in the car making sure to pack everything from the motel.


	13. Chapter 12

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 12

The hospital wait was excruciating and the boys were going crazy walking back and forth bobbing their knee back and forth while sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Alison had been rushed into the hospital after supposedly flat lining in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

(in the emergency room) (BP= blood pressure)

"Her BP is rising." One of the nurses said sticking another needle into Alison's arm.

"Anderson give me another shot of the 42's." the head doctor leading this operation said.

Alison body was still there was no sign of her moving her skin was as white as the sheets she lay on and her skin was ice cold to the touch. The doctors had her breathing off a machine to keep her alive but there wasn't much more that they could do for her other than stop the bleeding and stich up her cuts.

(BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM)

"Winchester." A man wearing blue scrubs said looking into the waiting room. Dean, Sam and Kyle stood up.

"How is she is she ok?" dean said in a gruff voice his eyes wide in anticipation.

"I'm sorry but your sister passed away." The doctor said in a natural voice pursing his lips before turning and walking away leaving the boys at a loss for words.

A single tear slipped down deans cheek as he looked at the emergency doors he had just watching his baby sister go through no more them 3 hours ago.

"We should have brought her here right away instead of trying to fix her ourselves." Sam said not really knowing what to say right now. Moving out of the waiting room the boys made their way to the car but Kyle stopped not getting in.

"Are you coming?" dean asked in an annoyed voice noticing how hesitant Kyle was.

"Uh no I uh think I'm just going to head out I only had one reason for being here but now she's gone." Kyle said turning to walk the other way before turning to look at the hospital squashing his eyes together before swiftly walking away.

*4 months later**

"So any news on the cardello case?" Sam asked dean as he moved towards the couch caring a beer.

"Yeah they uh called bobby the other day and said that there were no more problems with the house and they would check in, in a couple weeks." Dean said tossing a fry into his mouth.

"Man it's almost 8 we should get going." Sam said looking at his watch realising that they were behind schedule.

Grabbing their jackets making their way to the car to go find out some information from the community about the deaths. 4 blonde teenage girls went missing and were found a week later lying in their bed dead, all within 5 weeks and what Sam and dean could find out was that there was no connection between the girls.

Walking up to the door step of the first girls house Rebecca mores.

"Hello may we help you?" a man in his late 40's answered the door.

"Hello sir is Mr. Mores home?" Sam asked looking past the man into the house noticing a little boy playing in the floor of the kitchen.

"I'm sandy mores what can I help you with" MR mores asked standing up straighter.

"ah MR. Mores we are bob and jean chambers were from the IRS and we were just wondering if we could talk to you about your daughter Rebecca.

The man took a few seconds before moving out of the way opening the door wider and stepping out of the way inviting them in. leading Sam and dean to the couch MR. Mores took a seat across for them on a different chair.

"Look I already talked to the police they said it was just a simple abduction story."

"We'll you don't seem to upset about it." Dead said staring at the man.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed his eyes widening looking at his brother then over to the man after watching dean shrug.

"look my daughter went to a lot of parties and only came home a few times a week to sleep and do laundry." Mr. Mores said giving sam and dean a dubious look.

"So your saying you expect your daughter to get abducted." Dean said his voice dripping of disbelief.

But before anything else could happen a little girl who looked around 3 come slowly down the stairs and into the living room looking at the boys then towards her father.

"Dad it's time to go." the little girl whispered keeping her eyes on Sam and dean. Pausing for a second she looked away from the boys and too her dad before adding. "becca said its ok there here to help." The little girl said before turning to skip away leaving dean and Sam eye wide staring after her.

"aha Lilly always had a wide imagination." Mr. Mores said looking at the now empty door way his daughter just exited.

"Ha right." Dean said his eyes staying on the door way.

"Well that was weird." Sam said climbing into the car.

"uh ya think, I mean did you hear that little girl." Dean said starting up the car and looking up at the house Lilly was standing in one of the windows on the second floor staring right back at him.

"dean." Sam said snapping dean out of his gaze enough to pull away from the house driving down the street towards the next house.

45 minutes later sam and dean pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Melissa Webber apartment 306 lived with her mother Maggie and little sister Julia." Sam said informing dean as they entered to elevator hitting level 3.

*sam and dean went to each home of the girls and left empty handed the parents were as passive as Mr. Mores and were less then helpful.

"I can't believe I didn't find anything." Sam said throwing his jacket onto the motel bed before pulling his lab top out.

"I don't know Sammy maybe this is a cold case maybe it's just a random dude messed up in the head." Dean said grabbing a beer one for him and one for Sammy.

"I mean there was no connection between the girls they went to different schools they live in different parts of the town man." Sam said shaking out his head.

"Wait a minute what about the sisters." Dean said going to sit next to Sam at the table. "Each of the girls had a little sister right Lilly, Sarah, Vanessa and Chloe."

Sam typed away on his lab top typing in each of the girls names.

"Here's something, Roosevelt school for girls burned to the ground 2 months ago Lillian Mores, Sarah lynch, Vanessa Wilson and Chloe Jennings were trapped inside the school trapped inside the girls locker room for over 70 minutes with fire fighters worked desperately to get them out. There were all found with no signs of injury and were checked over by the paramedics on scene before they were allowed to go home with their families." Sam read an old newspaper article with dean listening over his shoulder.

"So you like the little girls had something to do with the deaths of their sisters?" dean asked taking another swig of beer.

"well for right now it's our best shoot so I saw we swing by again tomorrow and see if we can talk to the girls." Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tomorrow then." Dean agreed shutting the lab top.


	14. Chapter 13

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 13

(I know what you r going to think maybe she skipped a chapter but no I didn't so just wait ps that you so so much to all my readers I love you guys.)

"Cas stop this hurts." Alison said squirming on the chair.

"Well maybe if you stay still it would be easier." Cas replied trying to alison to stay still while her marked her with the tattoo he brothers both possess to keep from getting possessed.

"Why don't you want your brothers to know you're here I'm sure they are worried about you." Kyle asked sitting on the table behind Cas.

"I just want to make sure I'm all better before I go back to them I don't want to hurt them." Alison said looking down at the tattoo Cas had embroidered in her hip bone.

"How are they doing?" Alison asked looking between kyle and Cas inviting one of them to answer.

"They are working hard on a case." Cas said looking over at kyle who was snickering quietly to himself.

"Thanks Cas." Alison said in a sarcastic tone.

"… you're welcome" said giving alison a weird smile which she shook her head took walking over to kyle sliding onto the table next to him.

"So how are you dealing do you think it's under control yet?" Kyle asked putting his hand on Alison's thigh.

"Kind of but I'm not sure if I could contain it for sure yet and I don't want to put my brothers in danger, well any more danger." Alison said resting her head on Kyle shoulder sighing, kyle nodded his head in understanding kissing alison forehead.

Cas suddenly stopped in the middle of the room looking blankly at the ceiling.

"Cas what are you doing?" alison said looking at him weirdly other then the magic tattoos and random info on impotent things alison didn't understand why Sam and dean liked to have him around all the time even if they aren't working.

"I'm being called by your brothers." Cas said abruptly before he vanished leaving alison and kyle alone in Kyle's safe house.

(sam and dean)

"Castile common you douche bag with angle wings." Dean yelled out angry and in no time to mess around.

"I don't have wings." Cas said from behind dean his voice like normal no emotion.

"Where the hell have you been?" dean said looking at Cas with his arms out in a WTF stance.

"I was Woking on something." Cas said seeming conspicuous not looking into deans eyes.

"Care to share." Dean snapped looking over at Sam who had just come in the front door, cas stayed silent.

"ok well we have a big problem in our case we've talked to the different families 3 times hand haven't been able to get anything out of them can you go check it out maybe ask some." Sam said in a nicer voice then dean obviously more chilled out with less on his mind.

With a nod of his head Cas disappeared from the room leaving Sam and dean all alone in their motel to do more case research.

"Yeah thanks for the help dick." dean yelled out like Cas could hear him shaking his head.

"Dean come on man we might as well go ask around, there's not point sitting around waiting for cas." Sam said tossing dean his coat.

(2 hours late)

"God we are getting nowhere." Dean said his frustration reaching an all-time high.

"Let's just go eat and give ourselves time to regroup." Sam said pointing to a dinner down the street from where they stood.

"Mothers what kind of a café is called mothers?" dean scoffed walking over to a window seat near the back of the café with Sam following behind him.

"I don't care as long as they have good food because I'm starving." Sam said looking into the menu.

"I don't know Sammy but I'm getting the super-sized burger combo." Dean said as his stomach grumbled.

"What no curly fries?" Sam asked over his menu.

"Dude what are you 12, no." dean said when something caught his eye at the counter; he kicked Sam under the table.

"Oww what the hell man?" Sam said moving his menu out of the way.

"Look at the counter." Dean said in a hushed tone squinting his eyes at the brunette wearing jean short shorts and a belly tang top standing next to a tall guy who look to be around 19, 20 years old.

Sam looked over taking in the sight of the couple his jaw dropping in awe.

"Is that?" dean started to ask his eyes staying locked on the girl.

"I don't know." Sam said almost sounding breathless.

(Over with Alison and Kyle)

"Alison you really should eat something." Kyle said looking disapprovingly at Alison as she ordered a peach juice from the lady behind the register.

"I'm not hungry ok." Alison snapped her body suddenly felt like it was bursting into flames.

Kyle rolled his eyes with a sigh knowing that he wasn't going to get his way not without a fight and he wasn't going to get her all riled up especially not in a place where she could hurt and possible kill someone.

"Wait for your food at the other counter and have a nice day." The lady behind the cash said to kyle and alison before turning her attention to the other costumers.

"Where are we going after this?" Alison said looking at Kyle she looked bored.

"We're going to go back to the house and chill out for the rest of the day and hopefully Cas will come by again with some more information." Kyle said taking hold of Alison's hands pulling her over to the second counter keeping her close to him.

"ALISON?" A deep voice yelled from across the café, Alison and Kyle turned to see a very shocked and confused.

Alison heart thudded in her chest as her brothers how had thought she was dead up until 10 seconds ago started to get up to move towards her.

Gripping Kyle's hand tighter as her breathing began to pick up.

"Go, go." Kyle muttered pushing Alison towards the main doors pulling her toward the car fast with Sam and dean hot on their tail.

Sam and dean yelled Alison's name ask Kyle speed off in his car leaving Sam and dean in the dust.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Sam said his voice hot with anger.

"I don't know but I have a felling Cas knew about it." Dean said jaw clenched as they walked towards the car fed up with the whole day.


	15. Chapter 14

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 14

(in part 15 you will figure out what alison is or what's wrong with her and I have 2 ideas of what I want but I want to hear what you guys want or think she should be and I'll see what you saw then ill make my choice and if your idea is better than I might just go with yours this is important so please comment because I can't write the rest of the next part without you.

Alison ran into the house leaving the door wide open for Kyle.

"They saw me." Alison gasped out of breath and freaking out.

"Alison hey baby calm down." Kyle said making sure the door was locked before making his way over to Alison grabbing her shoulders.

"They know I'm not dead now, WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Alison said running over and throwing clothes all over the room tears running down her face.

"ALISON!" Kyle yelled gripping onto Alison's face making her stop and look at him.

"Alison you need to breathe ok everything is fine I won't let anyone hurt you." Kyle said his voice calming to Alison, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Alison whimpered putting her head into Kyle's neck keeping her hands tight around his neck.

"Alison look at me." kyle said in a quiet voice not wanting to scare her, alison lifted her head looking up at kyle with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I promise I wouldn't let anything bad happen ok?" Kyle said leaning in to kiss Alison forehead before pulling her back in for a tight hug.

"Come on let's get some rest you need some serious sleep." Kyle said walking Alison towards the bed until she suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to sleep." Alison said her voice full of lust as she stood on her tippy toes pulling Kyle down for a hot kiss.

"Ali no we can't." Kyle said between kisses not meaning his words he really wanted to have sex with her but he knew it wasn't healthy for her she was sick, it felt like he would be taking advantage of her if he didn't stop them.

"Yes… I know you… want to… just give in." Alison whispered against Kyle's lips keeping her hands around his neck softly playing with his hair.

With a groan Kyle gave in pulling Alison to the bed climbing onto of her, keeping their lips glued together. Kyle slid his hands down Alison's body stopping at her hips keeping a tight hold on her, pressing into her so their bodies connected.

"Mmmhm more." Alison moaned loving the feel of Kyle's hands on her, he hasn't felt her this way in a long time and she had missed it, the way he made her feel.

Moving her hands to the bottom of Kyle's shirt she pulled it over his head only separating their lips for a second. Kyle's lips detached from Alison's lips hungrily moving down her neck kissing the whole way down the tops of her boobs sucking for a second before immediately bring his lips back to Alison's.

(im going to keep this at a pg level if you do want a full sex scene then inbox me and I will write one but I don't want to go there right yet but yes they had sex)

(going to bobbies house.)

"BOBBY!" dean yelled walking into bobby's house hot with anger with Sam hot on his trails.

"What in the Sam heck is going on?" Bobby grumbled coming out of the study to meet the boys in the living room.

"Alison is alive." Dean said his voice turned into a low dangerous tone.

"What are you egg heads talking about." Bobby said taking his cap off tossing it onto the coffee table beside him

"So you didn't know?" Sam asked a little shocked and confused.

"Of course I didn't know you idgit." Bobby said taking a seat and running a hand over his head letting out a big gust of wind.

"Yeah she was standing in a café with kyle." Sam said snarling Kyle's name like it brought a bad taste in his mouth.

"Kyle?" bobby said surprised.

"Yeah that little douche bag you hired to stalk our sister." Dean shouted his eyes blazing.

"dean." Sam said in a warning voice telling him in few words to calm down.

"look I haven't heard from kyle since the hospital I don't even know where he's living right now but if he's with your sister the you can bet there somewhere remote and hidden." Bobby said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you have his number?" Sam asked bobby his voice calm and collected.

(back to alison and Kyle's apartment)

"mmm." Alison sighed as kyle kissed her shoulder they had been lying in bed for the past 10 minutes just kissing and talking about random things.

Alison's emotions were more collected when she was lying next to Kyle his arms safely wrapped around her. That was until his phone started ringing.

"No don't." Alison groaned holding onto Kyle tightly no wanting him to leave.

"Babe it could be important." Kyle said giving a pressing his to Alison's lips before picking up.

"hello." Kyle said having answered the phone against Alison's will.

"kyle." Bobby's voice comes through the phone.

"bobby." Kyle said shocked sitting up straight in bed looking down at Alison's now frightened eyes. Kyle reached down to hold her hand comforting her.

"Kyle this might sound weird but have you seen Alison?" bobby asked sounding awkward like he was being forces to asked the question.

"Alison's dead bobby." Kyle said in a dangerous voice.

"I know that kyle but-." bobby was cut off by another voice on his end.

"Don't lie ass hole we saw you with her this afternoon." Dean's voice yelled in rage but Kyle didn't flinch away from his phone keeping his eyes on Alison who look vulnerable like a little girl.

"Look what you were today was Alison's body but it's not Alison, not fully anyway." Kyle said with a sigh giving in knowing how hard it was for them.

"What are you saying that she's possessed!" dean yelled clearly taking control of the phone on the other end.

"No!" Kyle yelled before calming himself quickly knowing that he had to keep calm for Alison.

"Kyle I want the phone." Alison said reaching her hand out to the phone.

Kyle looked at Alison hard examining her face before slowly handing her the phone.

"Dean?" Alison asked in a small voice.

"ALISON?!" dean said his voice sharp voice half relief half holding back.

"hi." Alison said her voice soft a small smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" dean asked his voice softer.

"yes I'm sorry I had to run away I'm not in control yet cas said it might take a while but he and kyle had been taking care of me." alison said like it was the most natural thing to talk about.

"The flying son of a bitch I knew he knew something." Dean said his voice getting tight and rough.

"Why are you mad he helped me?" Alison asked confused by dean's reaction.

"Because you're supposed to be dead Alison and now you're not how long have you been back?" dean asked sounding more like an authority figure then a concerned brother.

"Kyle said it was a few days after I died that cas brought me to his house." Alison said trying to explain the best she could.

Kyle suddenly took the phone from Alison causing her to pull a mad face that was supposed to be mean but kyle just found it cute and chuckled.

"Look we can't talk about this over the phone we should meet up I think Alison's in control enough to be able to be around more people." Kyle said into the phone his eyes drifted out the window.

"Fine tomorrow come to bobby's." dean said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Alison asked as Kyle put his phone onto to night stand.

"We're going to meet your brothers tomorrow… at bobbies." Kyle said looking down into Alison's soft brown eyes giving her a quick kiss before he went to go shower.

This was going to be a stressful next few days.


	16. Chapter 15

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 15

"Alison are you ready we have to leave soon if we are going to make it to your brother's by 2." Kyle yelled to Alison from the bottom of the stairs.

"just hold on a second gosh it's not like it's that big a deal they thought I was dead they didn't expect to see me ever again now they do so they should just be happy we get there when we get there." Alison said like a 3 year old marching down the stairs freshly showered and in a pair of skinny jeans and a knitted sweater that looked almost blue.

The car ride was silent between Alison and Kyle which wasn't very normal but kyle knew that alison was nervous. She was trying to control herself thought which took a lot of strength.

(to bobbies house)

"Would you two idjits sit down they'll get her when they get here." Bobby grouched watching Sam and dean pace the room picking up random books and things bobby had around the living room.

"yeah your right bobby we should just sit down chill relax are you out of your freaking mind!" dean yelled his emotions off the charts.

"What time did kyle say they would be here?" dean asked turning to Sam who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know but it can't be too long." Sam said absentmindedly looking out the window.

As if on cue headlight shown threw the living room window the boys were at the front door within a matter of seconds moving towards the now parked car that contained their little sister.

"ALISON?" dean called out as the passenger door to Kyle's car opened.

(with alison)

Alison hadn't even noticed that she was in front of bobby's house until Alison heard the silence of the car being shut off.

"Come on Alison it's now or never and never isn't the option here." Kyle said before he moved to get out of the car.

Taking a deep breath in Alison stepped out of the car slowly noticing her brothers and bobby standing a few feet from the car.

"ALISON." Alison heard deans voice call out to her.

Alison walked a little while towards the boys before she let out a sigh followed with an awkward "hi."

Dean pulled Alison into a tight huge holding her to him not wanting to let her go again feeling like he failed her in a way because he is supposed to look after her and Sammy. After dean let go of Alison she went to hug Sam who gave her a kiss on the head.

"Good to have you back ali." Sam muttered into Alison's hair before letting her go.

"Maybe we should go inside." Bobby suggested following the group inside as they all gathered into the main room.

"I- I don't even know where to start." Alison said flustered.

"You could start by explaining what the hell you've been doing." Dean said his voice hard and controlled.

"dean." Sam said.

"WELL." Dean replied looking at Sam trying to convey an obvious message.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know what to say I mean what was I supposed to do, randomly show up on your door step and say surprise I'm not dead?" Alison said defending herself feeling a little teamed up on.

"YES!" dean shouted throwing his hands up in the arm and started pacing the room. "That is exactly what you do not hide out in your room with your boy toy." Dean said losing whatever cool he had left.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not like they give out hand books on what to do when you come back from the dead dean." Alison spat getting mad her whole body was vibrating with anger.

"Dean Maybe you should just take a step back." Sam said stepping into the middle of the argument trying to back dean up from a very angry looking Alison.

"How can you not be pissed at this?" dean asked Sam in disbelief.

"Look man we don't know all the facts yet ok, she probably has a good reason for what she did." Sam said being the voice of reason.

"oh what like you did?" dean said pushing sam's hands off him and storming out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well that went well." Bobby said taking off his hat throwing it onto the coffee table, the rest remaining silent not knowing what to say.

"He's really mad." Alison said leaning into Kyle's side as they lounged back onto the couch.

"Let him cool off then try again." Bobby said before walking back in towards the kitchen.

Alison hadn't even said the worst of the matter and dean had already gone off she could only image what was going to happen when she got the whole truth out.

"Sam I'm sorry." Alison said looking up at her brother.

"It's ok I get it, sort of look it's been a long day of waiting and driving and I think everyone just needs a good rest." Sam said before heading towards the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Kyle said he had stayed silent and out of it for the whole conversation not really wanting to interfere until he had to.

"Yeah I just want to go to sleep." Alison said closing her eyes drifting off almost automatically letting her thoughts and worry's go.

(next morning)

Everyone had been up for over two hours and dean decided to have another talk.

"So what happened once you died?" Sam said the words sounded weird leaving his mouth.

"I don't know I just randomly showed up and cas was standing in front of me and everything made sense there were no questions. I remember what hell was like it felt like over 2 months but I had only been there a few days, I remember the torcher I remember the heat and I remember hearing the screams of the others as they god pounds of flesh ripped from their body." Alison said her voice sounded repulsed they she had even allowed those words to enter her mouth.

"So you basically remember everything?" bobby asked not really as a question but more of a statement but Alison answered anyway.

"Yeah I remember." Alison said a tear slipped down her cheek falling into her lap.

"Wait so I'm confused about something what did you think was so horrible that we would get hurt?" Sam asked leaning towards his sister questions burning in his eyes.

Everyone's eyes fell to Alison as she didn't move or say anything for a few seconds trying to collect her thoughts.

"Apparently when I was in…. hell, I was made to forget a few days and for those days I wasn't on the chopping block. I was in some kind of room that smelled like burned marshmallows but the lights were so dim you could barely see your own hand if you held it in front of your face. I was treated there the people said they would make me better and that I wouldn't feel pain anymore so I didn't fight them I just wanted the pain to stop and I didn't care how." Alison stopped talking giving herself a second to catch her breath.

"They gave me demon blood."


	17. Chapter 16

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 16

"They gave me demon blood." Alison said repeating herself and this time everyone reacted.

Sam and dean gave each other a look their eyes wide as ever never been so shocked in their life.

"What the hell is this, did we flash back to 3 years ago what is demon blood all the rage again?" Dean said his voice hard and loud.

"wha- again what are you talking about." Alison said confused by where this conversation had turned.

"Why don't you ask sam." Dean snapped absolutely out of his mind this could not be happening again especially not to Alison.

Everyone's eyes traveled to Sam who was glaring at dean.

"a few years ago I ran into a demon and she showed me how to use the demon blood as a way to exorcize demons and save the humans they were possessing and I got a little out of control in the end." Sam said giving Kyle and Alison the shortened version.

"But your fine now right I mean this won't last forever it will go away?" Alison asked hopeful.

"It took an act of god to get me off the blood and even when he did I still had to fight with that…. Addiction every day until the need for the blood went way." Sam said struggling with the right words to explain.

"So basically your saying I'm screwed." Alison said her voice wavering.

"Now hold on a dang minute we don't know that for sure." Bobby interjected.

"Yes we do you think this kind of this just goes away, WELL IT DOESENT!" Dean yelled turning back to the group.

"But Sam said he used it to save humans, I could learn to do that too this doesn't have to be a bad thing. You could train me teach me how to use this." Alison said to Sam getting some hope back.

"Absolutely not." Dean said firmly stepping right in the middle of Alison and sam.

"dean." Sam replied his voice hard.

"No mean not Sam." Dean said using his voice of authority.

"Well maybe it will be different this time maybe if I help her she can learn to control it." Sam said pulling out his defences.

"I don't like it." Dean sounded defeated.

"It doesn't matter this is about me, I have to live with the repercussions of what I'm about to do not you." Alison said standing up to dean her hands on her hips.

"Then we'll start in an hour." Sam said.

(After the conversation sam and dean went outside to talk)

"I can't believe you're encouraging this!" dean fumed.

"And I can believe you're not! I know what it's like to be in ali's shoes she's scared and she feels out of control with the amount of power that's bubbling inside her just waiting to get out, but I can help her dean and who knows maybe-." Sam froze think hard about his next words.

"Maybe what? She'll learn to control it?" dean said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know but we have to try this is our little sister were talking about here, you can't tell me that you want her to go threw everything I went through. With the panic room detox or the relapse." Sam said trying to make dean understand where he was coming from.

"Fine you've got one week before I shut it down." Dean's voice was final.

Nodding Sam turned walking back to the house to find alison knowing that she would be waiting anxious to start.

(2 days later)

Sam had been teaching Alison as much as he could about demons and the effect of demon blood.

"Alison use your surroundings find something peaceful don't let him drive you over the edge." Sam instructed sitting on the steps watching as kyle taunted and teased alison trying to get her to react.

Alison tried to control her breathing slowly letting the air go out of her lungs. Sam had been teaching her all day every day for the past 2 days and she was existed but Alison knew this was important if she didn't want to end up in a syc ward strapped to a wall she would have to learn to control her emotions and not let them get the best of her.

"There ya go." Sam said standing up and walking over to Alison once he noticed her composure.

"Yeah but I can still feel the anger." Alison said picking up her sweater she had dissuaded on the ground a few hours earlier.

"That totally normal the feelings of rage and over all power, they won't go away all at once." Sam encouraged giving Alison a side hug kissing the top of her head.

"So how did you end up mixed in this, before I mean?" alison asked taking a seat on the kitchen chair once inside.

"When dean went to hell I tried everything I could to bring him back but I couldn't. That's when I found her, Rudy. She was a demon I had been acquainted to before but I was all alone and I was desperate. Ruby convinced me that I could help people imprisoned by demons that there was another way I didn't need to be harming innocent people." Sam said joining Alison at the table.

"So she taught you then." Alison said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"…. Yeah I was able to send demons back to hell with a look but it became to over whelming I was addicted to not only the rush from the power but the high of the blood soon I needed blood so bad that I was randomly killing demons just for blood." Sam said looking across the table to his baby sister.

"So in other words you were her bitch." Alison said a slight smile on her face.

"uhu I guess you could say that." Sam said looking down at his folded hands.

"Do you think I'll be able to control it? The blood list I mean." Alison asked her voice sounded younger to Sam almost vulnerable.

"I know you can." Sam said smiling.


	18. Chapter 17

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 17

"SHUT UP" Alison yelled shooting up in bed her breath heavy her hair thick with sweat sticking to her face.

Getting out of bed Alison quietly made her way down to the back door making sure that she didn't slam the door. This was the 3ed time Alison had woken up from a nightmare in the past week and she was getting sick of it. It was the same dream over and over again but somehow different. Looking up at the stars alison watched as the stars started taking shape of the shadow of a man she always saw in her dreams.

Kyle had left 2 nights ago do due some business so she really didn't have anyone to talk to, well she could talk to her brothers or even bobby but it just felt weird talking about this stuff with them when their already stressed about the demon blood they didn't need to deal with her bad dreams I mean she wasn't 5 anymore.

"Mommy I need your help everything's falling apart." Alison whispered letting a few tears fall from her eyes, sniffling.

"Now, now there's no reason to cry love." Alison jumped turning to see a short man emerging from the shadows.

Alison didn't know what to say so she just stared at him.

"Oh I'm Crowley but I'm guessing your brothers have mentioned me, well they probably didn't have enough time with worrying about your little blood problem." Crowley said coming to stand in front of a now standing Alison.

"what the hell is it with old guys, do you all have like a loner radar or something you see a girl alone for 2 seconds and it goes off? And how do you know about that?" alison asked.

"What, oh the blood? Yes well I'm in charge of anything demon related." Crowley said going off into him own head.

"I remember you know your hells bitch." Alison snapped turning to walk back inside just wanting to be left alone without someone breathing down her neck.

"I can help you with all those dreams you've been having." Crowley called out as Alison reached the door knob.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked suspiciously.

"Have you checked the news lately? Those dreams you've been having about people dying their real, its once of your many, gifts." Crowley explained.

"Sam didn't say dreams were a part of the side effects of demon blood." Alison said not wanting to believe anything Crowley says.

"That's because he wasn't born to be a bleeder like you." Crowley said his voice making Alison's body shake in fright.

"A bleeder." Alison stated the words sounding strange coming from her mouth.

"Yes I can teach you all about who you are Alison, answer all your questions and help you be the strongest bleeder. Sam had the right idea with teaching you to control it but he just doesn't understand like I do let me help you." Crowley said holding his hand out to Alison.

Before the words ok were out of Alison's mouth she was standing in another place.

"Welcome to my humble abode you'll be staying her while you train just to make sure you don't hurt anybody." Crowley said.

"Sam and dean are going to be wonder where I am could i have just left a note or said goodbye or something." Alison said unsure of her words.

"I left one for you informing them of everything, all you have to do is relax and go to sleep. These symbols on the walls will prevent you from having any more of those bad dreams as you say, we start training tomorrow." Crowley said leaving the room closing the door leaving Alison in total darkness waiting for the sleep to take over.

(With Sam and dean)

"Crowley!?" dean yelled.

"What exactly does the note say?" bobby asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Hello boys your services are no longer needed I will be taking over Alison's training from now on, love Crowley." Sam read off a sheet of paper he had found on the kitchen table only moments before.

"This is stupid Alison wouldn't agree to this she's smarter than that." Dean grumbled.

"She's scared dean, imagine what you would do in this situation." Sam said rubbing a hand down his face.

"I'd turn to my family-." dean said but Sam stepped in.

"Oh please you'd do exactly what Alison did you'd try to fix it by yourself." Sam snapped standing face to face looking down at his brother.

"Yeah because when I come to you with a problem you go all doctor phil." Dean said.

"Would you too shut it, standing her fighting isn't going to get your sister back." bobby grumbled once again getting in the middle of the argument.

"bobby's right fighting won't solve anything we need to get alison back before she end up worst off then she already is." Dean said walking into the study where bobby had disappeared into.

"Ok let's start at the beginning." Sam said trying to collect his thoughts.

"First off start with this bleeder crap." Dean said his voice low as he focused on the computer.

"You found a bleeder?" cas's voice came from behind the boys.

"Yeah alison, what do you know about it?" Sam asked.

Settling into chairs Sam and dean prepared for what they were about to hear.

"What I'm about to tell you it's…. Upsetting."

"SPIT IT OUT!" dean yelled startling the silent environment.

"your sisters gone…"


	19. Chapter 18

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 18

It's been over two months since Crowley took Alison the boys tried for weeks to find Alison but it's like she disappeared from the radar.

They haven't stopped looking but Sam and dean started doing jobs in-between right now they're in Utah looking into a case.

"I don't know dean it seems like were chasing dead ends lately." Sam said taking a drink from his soda.

"Yeah I know what you mean but there's not much more we could do right now." Dean finished off the few fries he had left on his plate.

"I saw we just cut our losses and go home." Dean threw cash on the table heading out to the car.

"hey boys."

Looking up dean drew out his knife.

"Zachariah." sam stated almost shocked to see him here.

(if u watch the show you'll know who this is)

"Didn't we kill you already?" Dean said straightening up walking towards the front of his car.

"Oh you mean when you forced me back to heaven? Please you didn't think that little sign would kill me did you?" Zachariah said his hands folded behind his back.

"Wishful thinking." Dean said lowering the knife slightly to his side.

"You know you really should be nicer to me considering you don't know where your sister is." Zachariah said making a tisk sound with his tongue.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said.

"Wait, you know where Ali is?" Sam asked taking a couple steps forwards.

"Of course she is going to make a big difference in this world." Zachariah said running a finger over the hood of dean's car.

"Just cut to the chase douche bag." Dean raised his voice.

"No need to get snippy I'm just here to tell you to get ready the end is coming, and your sisters driving." Zachariah said before disappearing.

(with alison)

"Damn it." Alison let out with a breath as Chris pined her for the 3ed time in a row.

"Getting tired Winchester?" Chris mocked not moving from his spot on top of her.

"Shut up, AGAIN." Alison said shoving Chris off of her sending up flying to the matt.

Chris is a 22 year old bleeder Crowley found a while ago and helped him; him and alison are the only bleeders that they know off. Chris has been training Alison to forget her nature to be a killer a fighter, to forget everything about her last life. In her mind alison has been doing this her whole life its all she remembers. And no their not together but the sexual tension is evident.

"Big days coming, you think you're going to be ready?" Chris asked standing up in front of Alison.

"I'll be fine." Alison said picking up her water bottle walking off the matt and into the next room.

"What the story with this one?" Alison said walking up to the big steal table that held a big guy with tattoos going up his neck.

"He murdered his wife and his step children raped the youngest." Chris informed Alison coming up behind her handing her a knife drenched in crystal salt.

Taking the knife alison spun it around a few times in her hand feeling the smooth material in her hands.

"Don't hesitate Alison he's a killer he deserves to die, they all do." Chris growled in Alison ear.

Not pausing alison walked right up to the man alison dug her knife into his arm moving upwards splitting his skin fight up the middle letting his blood gush down his arm pooling around their feet.

The guy let out a horrid screech as the salt burned his arm, alison smirked feeling the adrenalin run threw her system.

"Do you like at huh?" Alison said threw clenched teeth.

Cutting up his other arm Alison cut deeper pressing the knife harder into his skin.

"Keep screaming no one can hear you." Alison said pulling the knife away.

"You fucking bitch!" the guy screamed his face red with pain.

"oh like I haven't heard that before." Alison said before she plunged the knife into his lower stomach, leaving it there want walking away letting him scream.

"Chris, Alison." Crowley called out walking into the room from the doorway.

Alison and Chris followed Crowley out of the room into yet another room that was dressed as a slower room.

"Wash off then come meet me in the back room we need to talk." Crowley said before leaving the couple in the dim room alone.

"That was pretty intense back there I don't think I've ever seen you that rough before, it was sexy." Chris said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah well he deserved what was coming to him." Alison said taking her clothes off stepping under the steamy water.

Quickly drying off and dressing in fresh clothes alison and Chris made their way to the back room where Crowley awaited them alone.

"I've seen you're improving on and off the streets." Crowley said referring to last weekend when chris and alison went out and alison took down a guy in the ally and kicked his ass leaving him barley alive when she heard the sirens.

"He had it coming." Alison said stepping forwards to defend herself Chris acted fast grabbing her wrists pulling her back against him.

"Oh I have no doubt on your good intentions. I was merely referring to the fact that you had the restraint to stop so deep in, impressive." Crowley said putting his hands up.

"Not much time left I presume." Chris asked form behind alison relaxing his hold on her.

"Were days away now it's all about timing, your dismissed." Crowley announced.

Chris nodded leading Alison out of the room they were almost at the door when Crowley stopped them.

"Oh and alison if I can't hear them screaming then you're not pushing hard enough." Alison nodded closing the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 19 THE END

The Winchesters Sister – Dark Eyes Part 19

(2 days since the previous chapter) - I KNOW THIS STORY HAS KINDA GONE OFF THE RAILS I KINDA DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NOW IT WAS HARDER THEN I THOUGHT BUT IT WILL BE ending soon and i might write a second season when i have more idea's but this story will be ending this chapter but i promise it will be closed so that everything is resolved but also so that i'll be about to write more later on if i want to like i said.

"What are you going on about?" dean asked in a dull mood.

"They're getting ready the end is upon us, we must go." Cas replied standing letting the chair fall.

(with Alison.)

"Are you ready to go?" Chris asked leaning in Alison bedroom door way.

"Yeah, let's do this." Alison said turning around with a smile on her face.

Chris and Alison walked down to the training room said by side.

"You have a few hours to train but when the sun goes down we move out." Chris said watching Alison take her fighting position preparing to take any move she had coming her way.

alison watched the sun set from the skylight watching the sky turn from blue to golden red to purple to a deep dark blue.

"its time." Alison whispered to herself standing up from where she'd been laying on the matts after their short little training session, chris met her at the door he was dressed in dark jeans and a dark green sweater.

"here." Chris said handing Alison a pair of black sweat pants she she slid on over her spandex.

Alison opened her eyes as she felt her feet hit solid ground they were standing in an open field enclosed with trees alison guessed so no one could see what unrivaled here today. alison could make out 3 dark shapes on the other side of the field, moving her legs in the cool night air alison made out the figures.

one was short with a leather jacket on with what looked like jelled hair his face was serious set in stone as they walked up to meet them. the one next to them was freakishly tall with long hair that went to his jaw he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with jeans and then there was the weirdo standing next to them. is that a cape? Alison thought almost breaking out in a fit of laughter he was medium height and wearing dress pants and when they got closer alison realized the cape was a trench coat which really wasnt much better who as he Sherlock homes?

Both sides stopped when they were about 12 feet apart.

"hello boys, castiel." Crowley said staking a few steps forwards.

but Alison noticed that their eyes were not on Crowley they were on her Alison leaned closer to Chris to whisper in his ear.

"who are they?" Alison whispered.

"casualties." Chris said his voice hard as he looked alison in the eyes.

"give us our sister back douche bag." the short one shouted his eyes now on Crowley.

"Alison." the tall one called out to her.

Alison didn't say a word she just looked at the guys trying to place them because she felt like she knew them but that was a fleeting feeling.

"Chris" Crowley order.

seconds later Chris's hand grabbed Alison's wrist cutting the pom of her hand open before letting go and doing the face to his own.

"Fuck." Alison gasped as she looked at the blood the now covered her hand.

"don't touch her you sick son of a bitch." dean yelled make a move to come towards them but cas put his hand on deans shoulder keeping him in place.

-sorry to interrupt the story for a second but when ever i type some that dean says like up above i always hear his voice yelling it:P back to the story.-

"dean this wont solve anything." cas said keeping his hand in place as she looked back over at Alison who's bleeding hand was now clasped together with Chris's.

Alison closed her eyes her legs felt like jelly as a stabbing pain went threw her whole body not miss an inch, screaming out in pain Alison dropped to her knees no longer in control. chris followed her knelling beside her as Crowley yelled at her to "control it."

"sniper breathing Alison slow your breath take back control." Chris panted.

Alison tried to listen and keep calm but it was hard when every bone in her body was telling her to give up and give into the darkness surrounding her. to ali it seemed like she was on vibrate it wasn't till she opened her eyes that she saw the the ground was shaking.

"what the hell's happening?" Alison asked trying to pull back from Chris but he only held onto her tighter keeping her in place.

after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes the world stilled and Chris relished Alison's hand letting her fall to the ground blacking out.

SAM watched as his sister fell to the ground, he arm covered in blood from the open gash on her hand. he started running over to her callling out her name but Crowley stepped in his way.

"out of the way Crowley you don't want to mess with me right now." Sam shouted beside himself.

"i think you got that a little backwards mate." Crowley said raising his hand to sam's chest sending his flying backwards to where cas and dean stood hitting the ground with a thud.

"sammy." dean shouted.

as if broken like a sheet of glass the ground between the two groups gave way leaving what seemed like a never ending black hole.

"oh dear." cas say turning to look at sam who was standing up his pants caked with dust.

"what?" dean said turning to face cas removing his hand form his shoulder.

"it seems like your sister has opened a hellmouth." cas said pacing beside the boys.

"come again?" dean asked looking at sam.

"uhh, hellmouth a gate way for hell's creatures to pass over." sam said remembering something he read in one of bobby's books.

dean rolled his eyes groaning "god you've got to be kidding me." dean groaned.

"dean." cas said calling dean attention to alison laying on the floor.

IN ALISONS HEAD

ali's world was dark but she could still hear fuzzy voices in her head.

"do your magical huuuha and fix her."

"carful watch her head."

"shut up douche bag."

"wrap up her hand."

"that wasnt very nice."

"im driving as fast as i can ok."

soon the voice zooned out and alison was again left in darkness.

"hey she's waking up." someone whispered, as alison fluttered her eyes open to a mint green room.

"hey ali how you feeling?" Jennifer alison's best friend said leaning over top of her.

"where am i?" Alison asked holding her head.

"take it slow." this time it was a males voice coming from alison's other side.

"kyle?" alison asked sliding so what she was sitting up right on the bed.

looking around alison saw that she was sitting in a hospital room she way jen and her parents kyla and jen's brother Jason.

"what happened?" Alison asked looking down at the IV in her hand pumping in some kind of clear fluid.

"we were at the club in black water and you slipped and fell on the way back over to the bar you slipped on some olives or something and cracked your head pretty hard." kyle explained rubbing his thumb over the top of ali's hand.

"i... dont remember." alison muttered trying to think back in her head she remembered being in the club dancing with kyle then nothing.

"its ok sweetie the doctor said that when you hit your head you might have lost some of your memories from that night, but other then that you should be OK " jen's mom announced from the couch she was sitting on with her husband.

Alison nodded her head looking down at her lap.

(with sam and dean.)

"do you think she'll be ok?" sam said looking at Alison threw the hospital window making sure to stay out of sight.

"yeah kyle will keep an eye out for her make sure she's safe." dean said nodding taking one last look at his little sister before turning and walking down the hall.

"yeah i guess just wish we didn't have to have cas erase her memories." sam said feeling guilty.

"its for the best sam, at least Alison gets a chance." sam nodded.

"so can i drive? come on dean i never drive." Sam asked holding the hospital door open letting an elderly lady pass threw.

"dont be a bitch."

"jerk."

THE END hope you liked this FF please leave comments


	21. Chapter 20

the whinchester sister - invisible (WHO WANTS IT)

it was my first story so i realize it did suck and i hated the way i ended the first part of this story so IF i get ONE reply i will start the next part of the story and trust me it will be way better then the "dark eyes" chapters

I JUST NEED ONE REPLY TO show me that at least someone is interested!


	22. Chapter 21

the whinchester sister - invisible part 1

Alison looked around an empty field her head spinning, Alison looked down hearing a dripping sound there was a gash across her hand dripping blood onto a patch of yellow grass.

Alison whipped around at the sound of her voice being called from across the field an man who looked like he was in his 40's wearing all lack stood next to what looked like a big rabid dog. Alison stood still looking at the two before the ground was pulled out from under her and she fell screaming into a whole of darkness.

"no!" Alison screamed shooting up in bed sweat soaking her clothes.

"Alison, are you ok?" Jennifer asked yawning climbing out of her bed walking over to Alison's curling up next to her.

"yea- um its nothing." Alison muttered a shiver rocket through her body.

Jenifer fell asleep almost right away while Alison laid on her back not able to catch the sleep that seemed so far away. the morning came all to quick for Alison and Jenifer they were back to school now that spring break was over and the early mornings were killer.

"girls hurry up, Kyle will be there any minute!" Jason knocked standing outside the girls bedroom door.

"we'll be out in a second." Jenifer yelled running a brush through her straightened hair.

"jen have you seen my yoga pants with the silver trim?" Alison asked looking threw the mess that was their bedroom floor.

"um yeah there over by the spin chair." jenifer said pointing in the general direction.

pulling the pants over her legs making sure they set right on her hips. "perfect." Alison sight looking in the mirror.

"catch." Jenifer warned Alison before she through a tub of cream at her.

"Whats this for?" Alison asked holding it up to read the title.

"well you can't go to school with bags under her eyes." Jenifer chuckled taking anther look in the mirror before leaving the room.

"here" Jenifer said handing Alison a bagel while they made their way to Kyle's care where Jason was already waiting.

"hey girls." kyle said to both girls but he was only looking at Alison.

"hey." Alison muttered back resting her head against the window.

the ride to school was full of conversation but Alison kept quiet not in the mood to talk.

the sun was just peaking through the clouds when Kyle's truck pulled into the school parking lot.

"you want to come with me to my locker then we can go to human biology?" Jenifer asked linking her arm with Alison's.

"yea." Alison muttered her eyes stinging from lack of sleep over the past few weeks.

Alison and Jenifer walked into an almost full class walking over to their table Alison dropped into her seat getting ready from a long day of learning.

"ali are you sure you're ok?" Jenifer asked Alison as they walked out the caffeinated doors and onto the field.

"why do you keep asking me that?" Alison sighed taking a seat at the top of the hill.

"you've just been acting weird these past few weeks." Jenifer shrugged taking her food from her bag setting it out in front of her.

"well i did just get out of the hospital a few weeks ago." alison said defending herself.

"it's not just that ali." Jenifer said her voice caring.

"Then what is it!" alison snapped.

"hey is everything ok?" Kyle asked as he and Jason come to sit with the girls.

"fine." Alison snapped hoping that Jenifer would just keep quiet.

you could feel the tension between the girls but no one said anything else on the matter and just ate their lunch in silence.

when last period rolled around Alison was about ready to collapse from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Alison's eyes began drooping as Mr Roberts starting explaining what today's lesson was going to entail. Kyle and Jason sat a few seats behind Alison talking about the past weekend they just had and what they should do this weekend.

Alison's eyes slide closed not being able to hold them open any more letting her head rest on the table.

(ALISON'S DREAM)

Alison was surrounded by tree's the wind was swirling around her as she moved further into the forest, a twig snapped beside Alison causing her to jump with surprise.

Alison screamed as a furry creature jumped out of the shadows his claws ripping into her skin, Alison let out a blood curling scream.

(dream over)

the whole class jumped and turned to Alison as she let out a loud scream standing up from her seat knocking it over in the process.

"Alison." Mr Roberts shouted as Alison ran from the room.

running into the bathroom Alison lifted up her shirt looking the the mirror Alison ran her fingers down the barely there red marks not remembering how she got them, the doctor had told Alison that if she didn't regain any memories in 2 weeks then she probably never would.

"are you ok?" Kyle said worried walking straight into the girls bathroom.

"Kyle what are you doing, you can't be in here." Alison said letting her shirt drop back down covering her stomach.

"what happened in there? you wigged out." Kyle took hold of Alison's should's moving her to lean against the counter.

"it's nothing, i'm fine." Alison said whipping a tear that slipped from her eye.

Kyla looked at Alison he knew it was bull shit, sighing Kyle hung his head taking a step back from Alison assessing her with his eyes.

"we should get back to class." Kyle suggested leading Alison back to the class.

later that day the gang went back to Jason and Jenifer's house Kyle excused himself from the room going out onto the front porch. going through his contacts Kyle diled the number he never though he'd have to call again at least not for a while.

(PHONE CONVO)

Dean:"Hello?"

Kyle:"hey dean its- Kyle." kyle said in hushed tones not wanting anyone to hear.

Dean:"is Alison ok?" dean's voice was worried

Kyle:"no, yea she's not like hurt or anything she hasn't been sleeping we'll ever since the accident."

Dean:"Kyle i gave you this number for emergency's only."

Kyle:"it's not just that, i think she's been seeing through the cracks."

Dean:"how do you figure?"

Kyle:"jenifer said Ali's been waking up in the middle of the night screaming, she's like a walking zombie through the day now she's falling asleep in class. she's slipping man."

Dean:"just keep a close eye on her call back if anything changes."

(dean and sam, teanna mexico)

"i got you a burger." sam said walking into the hotel room locking the door.

"Kyla called." dean said putting the bag beside him on the bed.

the smile dropped from Sam's face. "Is Alison ok!?" Sam asked alarmed.

"I think we have a problem."


	23. Chapter 22

the whinchester sister - invisible Part 2

(sam&dean)

"well be don't know anything for sure maybe we should just wait a few weeks see what happened." sam suggested pacing the room.

"we could send cas over see if he can find out anything." dean added

"she might recognize him, i mean if she really is starting to remember things then maybe it's best we let kyle handle it. kyle did say that Alison had been telling Jennifer they were just bad dreams, right?" sam said.

"yeah."

"ok so lets not panic let kyle do his thing, mean while we have anther case in Wichita, there have been 5 missing kids all male in the last 2 months all withing 2 weeks of each other,except for the last one." sam said tossing the papers over to dean.

"tanner conley 14 year old male was taken from his home on march 16th and was never heard of again." dean read from the paper.

"exactly until 3 day's ago when he showed up at the hospital he's been in the ICU ever since."sam said looking at dean.

"alright then, lets check it out." dean said heading for the door.

(Alison)

"alison where are we going, this is crazy what if someone sees you." kyle complained following Alison onto the roof of the school.

"do you ever wonder what it would be like if you suddenly left the world." alison asked climbing up onto the thick ledge of the roof.

"what are you talking about." kyle asked looking at her.

"i mean everyone is meant to die at some point on this earth my time could be in 5 seconds 20 minutes or in 60 years."

kyle's heart beat speed up as Alison wobbled on the roof's ledge and the talk of her death wasn't really helping either.

"what's brought this on?" kyle asked eye Alison suspiciously.

"nothing, i was just thinking allowed. its nothing." alison shook her head looking at the ground 16 feet below.

"you know you can talk to me." kyle said arms crossed over his chest.

"I've just been feeling like there's something missing or rather there's something i'm missing out on, i feel off like i'm floating through the world not ever touching the big picture." Alison said her voice was hazy much like her mind at that point in time. "all it would take is one miss placement of my foot and i'd be gone." alison added taking her right foot of the ledge and handing it out into mid- air letting her shoe drop to the gravel 16 feet below with a soft thud.

"alison stop messing around come off the ledge." kyle said taking a couple steps towards her.

alison smiled over at kyle but her eye's were dead as her other foot lost grip on the ledge sending her tumbling over.

"ALISON!" kyle yelled diving for the ledge trying to reach her.

kyle jolted upright in bed looking around the barley lit room, hearing the breath of the sleeping girl beside him. it was just a dream but it felt more then that to kyle especially with how weird alison's been acting.

"what's wrong?" alison asked in a muttered voice her eyes remain closed as she turned her body to face kyle's.

"nothing babe just go back to sleep." kyla sighed placing his hand on Alison's arm before lying back down beside her.

(L)

Alison skipped breakfast not really feeling like eating slowly moving her way down the front steps to kyle's car.

"jen's catching a ride with jason so it's just us this morning." kyle informed Alison.

Alison nodded closing her eyes expecting a quiet car ride until kyle decided to start a conversation on her well being.

"how have you been?" when Alison just looked at him with uninterested eyes kyle added. "jen said you haven't been sleeping well and you seem like your always some where else lost in thought."

"that's a bad thing? you want me to go on and on about useless stuff like jen does?" Alison said sitting up straighter in her seat.

"no i want you to be open with me, to not act like everything is fine when you're clearly still having a hard time. you've been so closed off lately and trust me ok, i get it, i get that it's hard for you but i just want you to try." Kyle pleaded. "if not me at least talk to that professional you saw at the hospital maybe he can help you make sense of what you're going through." kyle offered.

"just because i've had a few nightmares hear or there doesn't mean i need professional help!" Alison gasped hurt.

"Ali that's not what i'm saying, all i'm saying is that you can't keep this bottled in anymore it's destroying you!" Kyle fought back his voice raised.

"whatever." Alison muttered angling her body away from Kyle's.

the rest of the ride was quiet except for the hum of the engine.

(L)

Alison didn't run off when they arrived at school like Kyle suspected she would, instead Alison held onto Kyle's hand walking with him into the school towards the lockers.

"hey jen." Alison smiled when she got to her locker breaking her hold on Kyle's hand to hug Jennifer a smile covering both the girls faces.

"um hi." jennifer said surprise clear in her voice.

"are you ready for ancient history?" Alison asked stepping back form the hug taking Kyle's hand again.

"uggh don't remind me i still haven't finished that report that was due some time last week."jennifer laughed closing her locker leading the way to their first class.

(SAM and DEAN)

dean pulled the impala up to the curb outside the town's hospital.

"what room's he in." dean asked sam walking past the main desk and into one of the hallways.

"room 127B." sam said looking off the hospital records sheet he'd gotten.

dean knocked on the door before entering tanner was sleeping her face was pale looking like he'd been standing naked in a snow bank for 24 hours. what dean assumed what mrs conley stood up from her chair quickly walking over to him.

"can i help you?" mrs conley asked her voice low not wanting to wake her son up.

"hi mrs conley we're special agents relgest and farbman FBI." holding their badges up the the woman to see. "were here to ask some question's on your son's case."

"yeah, course." mrs conley said leading the boys into the hall shutting the door softly behind her.

"mrs conley didn't you notice anything weird before you son disappeared like anyone following you strange things happening around your house anything?" sam asked pulling out a little note pad.

"not really he was acting the sam as always did fine in school played with his friends."

"mam did tanner recently meet any new friends say in the past month or so?" sam questioned looking down at the woman.

"i don't think, it's hard to know really once their in school you don't have much control over who their hanging out with you know." mrs conley said rubbing her arm's as someone opened the main door letting in a cold breeze.

"how about before your son came back was there anything or anyone different in you life?" Sam asked.

"not that i can think of."

"ok mam would it be alright with you if we came back in a few days and questioned your son, when he's feeling better of course." dean asked handing over a card with their work numbers on it.

"the doctors said it will take a few day's until he's really back but after then i'm sure it will be fine." mrs conley smiled before going back to her son leaving sam and dean in the hallway.

"well that was a bust." dean said starting up the impala.

"the mother doesn't know anything but maybe the son will be able to give us more information." sam sighed.

IM SOOOO SORRY it's taken me forever to post but last week was my birthday and i had a bunch of stuff going on with school and i helped some friends move but anyway i've got a SERIOUS question for my READERS!

do you guys like when i flash back to sam and dean even thou they arent involved in alison's story line right now obviously they will be later but do you want me to put in little flashes to what sam and dean are doing and just make a case up or do you want me to just stay and right more on ALISON?

ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION! DO you want alison and kyle to be together i know i kind of played it off like they could be but i didn't confirm it yet so i want to know what you want cause i do have a plan of a person i'm going to bring into Alison's life from last season which can happen either with or without ALISON AND KYLE being a couple.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT YOUR ANSWERS!

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	24. Chapter 23

The winchesters sister - invisible Part 3

"Alison were going to miss last class." Kyle warned letting Alison pull him up a flight of stairs.

"aww you afraid your gonna get in trouble?" Alison asked laughed.

Kyle chucked also relieved once they made it to the top if the stairs that seemed all to families but Kyle wasn't sure where from.

Alison opened the door at the top of the stairs reveling the roof top of their school the roof top from Kyle's dreams.

"Alison what are we doing up here?" Kyle said grabbing her arm his eyes locked in on the ledge that he'd seen her step off of.

"i just want to talk, why are you acting so weird?" Alison said pulling Kyle over to one of the higher walls of the school roof leaning her back against it Kyle stood in front of Alison looking at her curiously.

"what'd you wanna talk bout?" Kyle asked his voice was caring.

Alison remained quiet looking at Kyle her face was impassive but her eyes were swimming with different emotions.

"i've been trying to be like the old me, the one you all want me to be but it's hard i feel like i'm not being myself or that maybe i haven't changed at all maybe i'm just acting and saying things that i'd normally hold back. you know? it's like someone cut out my filter from my brain or something i'm thinking differently then before and i don't know if it's the coma or just how im supposed to be but i like myself like this i feel less afraid to live, does that make any sense?"

while Alison talked Kyle listened nodding his head watching the confusion, sadness and happiness flash across Alison's face.

"yeah it does." Kyle said pulling Alison into a hug. "i didn't mean for you to try and change yourself i just wanted you to be happy, if your happy with how you are you shouldn't change for anyone especially for me." Kyle kissed Alison's bare shoulder feeling her breath in sharp at his touch.

Alison pulled back from the hug a little bit until their faces were right in front of each other.

"thanks." alison smiled putting her head back into Kyle's chest breathing in the smell of newly washed fabric.

the late bell sounded causing Alison and Kyle to pull away.

"we should go." Kyle muttered.

Alison nodded wanting to stay there a little while longer but knew they were already over 20 minutes later and she didn't want to get them in bigger trouble then they already were.

the trip back down the stairs was quiet and peaceful until they reached the bottom they started running in the direction's of their classes saying good-bye before taking off in different directions.

Alison was almost at her class room when someone came out of one of the halls stepping directly into her path, Alison hit walling to the ground like she'd just run into a brick wall.

"nice welcoming crew you have here." a male voice said chuckling.

Alison looked up the boy she ran into stood holding his hand out to her offering to help her up.

"Thanks." Alison said politely letting him help her up. "I'm Alison, Ali."

the boy seemed so familiar to Alison but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"nice to meet you i'm Chris crowley i'm new here." Chris said flashing her a handsome smile.

"oh well welcome to our school how are you finding it so far?" Alison said totally forgetting she had a class to get to.

"we'll i've gotten lost and was run into by a beautiful, so i'd say it's not half bad." Chris smiled.

Alison blushed trying not to smile like an idiot.

"yea sorry about that, i was running late for class." Alison said blushing deeper.

Chris laughed. "i'd say."

"what class are you supposed to be in right now?" Alison asked reaching for the list of class Chris had in his hands.

"photography-" Chris had started to say but Alison finished for him.

"with Mr. Kurrie, i know that's where i'm supposed to be right now." Alison said handing the paper back to Chris.

"you like photography?" Chris asked as the two walked down the hall towards the class room.

"yeah it's free expression you get to take pictures of what you want to convey a message or tell a story, like this one girl in my class last year took a picture of a flower wilted away surrounded by all these other flowers in perfect bloom." Alison said thinking about it.

"sounds nice." Chris said.

"this is it." Alison said stopping outside a door marked photo lab.

Chris opened the door standing back to let Alison in before he followed behind her.

"aww mrs winchester it's nice of you to join us." the teacher said stopping his lesson on camera lenses.

"i'm sorry." Alison said moving towards her usual desk by the windows.

"its wasn't her fault sir i'm new here and Alison was just helping me find my way to class." Chris said winking at Alison before he joined her taking the empty seat behind her.

Alison blushed looking down trying to hide her cheeks with her hair.

"and you would be?" the teacher asked

"your new student, Chris Crowley." Chris said introducing himself.

"well mr Crowley i like when people are on time for my class, next time huh?" Chris nodded.

after that the teacher went back to his lesson holding up different lenses and describing the use and quietly of the pictures. Alison looked around the room everyone had gone back to their work watching the teacher and taking notes. when class was almost over the teacher gave out an assignment.

"pick a partner and for the next month you will be capturing them in a new light a way that we don't get to see everyday and at the end of the month you'll make a scrap book of all these pictures to be displayed. this will be the last day of class use your new free period as a time to get to know your partner by the end of this month you should know them better then they know them selves." the bell ran after that dismissing the class and sending students into the hallway.

"so what do you think want to partner up with the new guy for this thing?" Chris asked Alison smiling down at her.

"why not i mean its all about getting to know someone who better to do it with then the new guy." Alison smiled back spinning the dial on her locker until she heard a click.

"so tomorrow then?" Chris offered.

"yeah tomorrow!" Alison said walking in the direction of Kyle and Jennifer's locker. "do you want to come eat with me and my friends, i'm sure you'll like them their pretty cool." Alison said not stopping to wait for a reply but just kept walking towards the back doors that lead to the field.

"hey Ali you get lost?" Jenifer snickered.

"why'd you miss me." Alison said in a mocking voice. "Jen this is Chris he just transferred in, Chris is my friend Jennifer."

Chris nodded at Jenifer smiling taking a seat next to Alison.

"wheres Jason and Kyle?" Alison asked noticing the boys weren't here.

"Jason went with Kyle to pick up somthing for classes." Jenifer said shaking her head. "there they are now." Jenifer said pointing towards the schools parking lot.

"hey." Alison called out. "Chris this is Jen's brother Jason and Kyle. Guys this is Chris Crowley he's a new student here." Alison introduced.

Jason said "hey." Taking a seat on the grass.

Kyle froze mid stride his eyes locked in on Chris, Alison looked back and fourth between the two.

"Kyle? you ok?" Alison asked getting up so she could stand in front of him.

Chris smirked at Kyle knowing that Alison's eyes weren't on him in that moment. Kyle's eyes narrowed before he looked down at Alison's confused face starring up at him.

"yeah i'M good." Kyle replied tightly sitting down his eyes back on Chris.

Chris just smiled back at him before bring Alison's attention back to him, making Kyle's blood boil.

****** DID YOU LIKE THE NEW OR SHOULD I SAY RETURNING CHARACTER. AND IF YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER Chris THEN I EVEN PUT CROWLEY IN AS HIS LAST NAME SO IF YOU DIDN'T GET WHO IT IS FROM THAT THEN I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP YOU :p but he was the other trainer guy from when Alison lived withCrowley! duhh hellllllo!

WILL CHRIS COME BETWEEN kyle and Alison's growing relationship? what will happen now that chris is back?


	25. Chapter 24

the whinchester sister - invisible Part 4

after lunch Kyle ran to the front of the school pulling out his phone.

"hello?" Dean grunted over the phone.

"dean we've got a problem." Kyle said looking round him.

"i'm kind of busy right now Kyle i don't have time to hear about you latest nightmare analogy." Dean yelled.

Kyle heard the sound of fists hitting flesh on the other end of the phone.

"dean, Chris is here!" Kyle yelled into the phone.

it sounded like everything one the other end of the phone seemed to stop.

"son of a bitch." Dean yelled in frustration.

"how do you want me to go about this?" Kyle asked.

"we'll does she remember him?" sam asked.

"no not that i can tell, apparently he introduced himself as a new student and he's in a few of her classes." Kyle explained.

"ok keep a close eye on him, we don't want to rush into this until we know what exactly is going on." dean said sighing hanging up the phone.

Kyle slid the phone back into his pocket not bothering to go to his next class.

(L)

"KYLE!" Alison yelled running to him all out of breath.

Kyle help his arms out catching her up in his arms arms holding her by the shoulders looking into her eyes.

"Are you ok? what happened?" Kyle said in a panic scanning Alison but he couldn't see anything out of place.

"what? i'm fine i've been running around school looking for you." Alison said bending over catching her breath.

"Chris is going to take me home so we can talk about what we're going to do for our photography project." Alison said.

both of them turned their heads at the sound of a motor revving.

"i'll text you later." Alison said kissing Kyle's cheek rushing over to Chris waiting in his truck.

Kyle went to reach for her but his phone rang stopping him.

"what?" Kyle grumbled into the speaker watching Chris ride off with Alison.

"Kyle keep Alison with you we're coming your way." Sam said rushing into the phone.

"she's gone." the words fumbled out of Kyle's mouth.

"what do you mean gone? gone where?" Dean snapped into the phone.

"with Chirs."

(L)

the drive to Alison's was peaceful but Alison couldn't help but shake the feeling that she knew Chris from somewhere.

"i know this might seem weird but do i know you from somewhere?" Alison asked looking over at Chris his eyes on the road.

"um yeah this morning i'm the new kid Chris Crowley, i'm in your classes." Chris said causing him and Alison to laugh.

"no i mean like before that, when i ran into you in the hallway this morning i had a strong feeling that i knew you and i don't know it's just weird." Alison said shaking her head.

"we'll i've defiantly never met you, it would be hard to forget if i did." Chris said smiling at Alison.

Alison rolled her eyes at the complement, or at least what she assumed was a complement.

"yeah." Alison sighed popping her imaginary collar. "i am pretty cool." Chris laughed shaking his head.

"that's for the drive." Alison said as Chris pulled up to her house putting the car into park.

"awe it's no problem, i guess we didn't really talk about our project." Chris said but it didn't sound like he was to sorry.

"we'll there is always tomorrow." Alison said climbing out of the truck.

Chris waiting until Alison got up to her front door before driving back down the street the way they came.

(L)

after getting off the phone with Dean Kyle started to drive over to Alison's house figuring Chris would have dropped her off by now. Dean and sam were held up and after thinking about it Dean decided to trust Kyle and not act by coming down for Alison now, It took both Kyle and Sam to convince Dean that it was the best thing for Alison right now. they didn't want to overwhelm her.

it had started to rain when Kyle pulled up in front of Alison's we'll Jennifer and Jason's parents house. Alison was up in her room when there was a knock on the door she could see through the window that is was a wet Kyle.

"hey what are you doing here?" Alison asked stepping aside to let Kyle in.

"just coming to see Jason." Kyle said lying he knew Jason wasn't home.

"oh well no ones here right now, only me." Alison said walking up the stairs Kyle following behind her. "give me your wet clothes." Alison said holding her hand out.

"i'm fine it's just a little water." Kyle said.

"we'll if you expect to lay on my bed with those wet clothes on then you must be delirious. just give them to me i'll through them in the dryer." Alison said stepping closer to Kyle holding her hand out to him again.

after debating in his head for a second Kyle stripped down throwing his wet clothes at Alison keeping his Boxers on because they weren't wet. wearing boxers was the same as wearing a bathing suit plus Kyle and Alison were like friends but more it was all confused in Kyle's head when ever he thought they we kinda together Alison acted like a friends but then some times she'd act all girlfriendy, which confused the hell out of Kyle he never knew what mode he was supposed to be in boyfriend or just friend.

"it'll be done soon." Alison said coming back into the bedroom wearing some black spandex shorts and a cute top that showed off the right amount of skin walking back over to her desk where a textbook laid open.

"what are you working on?" Kyle asked coming up behind Alison leaning over resting his chin on Alison's shoulder.

"some chem questions but this stuff is shit, i don't even remember covering this in class." Alison whined stressed out.

Kyle turned his head a little kissing Alison's cheek a few times before moving to talk into her ear.

"don't stress over this." Kyle muttered in a relaxed voice reaching forwards closing the text book.

Alison leaned her head back onto Kyle's shoulder closing her eyes, i guess she in the girlfriends mode Kyle thought kissing Alison's collar bone.

"that feels nice." Alison muttered biting her lip, feeling Kyle's soft lips go to her collar bone again.

Kyle spun the chair around so Alison was facing him moving his hands from the chair onto her waist pulling her up out of the chair and against him.

Alison let out a soft moan into their kiss loving Kyle's hands on her.

"i love when you do this." Kyle said pulling away from the kiss placing his forehead on Alison's their noses touching.

"do what." Alison muttered looking up into Kyle's eyes from under her lashes.

"let me in." Kyle said bring Alison's lips back to him.

at that moment everything was pretty perfect there was not drama or danger just the two of them together.


	26. Chapter 25

the whinchester sister - invisible Part 5

"you're going to hurt yourself." Chris told Alison she'd climbed up a bundle of rocks smiling down at him now from the top.

"oh don't act all responsible, this will make a great picture." Alison yelled down to him making different poses.

Chris chuckled the sun was setting behind Alison creating a glow around her body making her a shadow, after getting a few shots Alison climbed down wanted to see the effect of the setting sun.

"you're good at that." Alison commented looking through the pictures on the camera they'd taken today.

"taking pictures." Chris said looking at Alison while she admired the pictures.

"yeah, you know exactly what angle and time to take the short, like look at this one from the beach." Alison said scrolling back through the photos till she reached the right one. "you caught it at the same time the surface broke." Alison said her voice covered in wonder.

"you look beautiful in that picture." Chris muttered looking into Alison's eyes, leaning in slightly.

"oh." Alison said leaning away her cheeks going red.

"sorry i wasn't thinking i know you're with Kyle." Chris said clearing her throat and taking a step away.

"no, i mean yeah i am but it's ok." Alison said letting a small smile lay on her lips.

Alison didn't want it to be awkward for the rest of the year between them, plus nothing happened there was no need to make a big deal out of it. Alison's mind flashed back to a few nights ago.

*flash back*

Kyle's lips pressed on hers his hands firm on her waist keeping her body pressed to his barley dressed one. (if you dont remember it rained and his clothes are wet so he only had boxers on)

"Kyle." Alison muttered into the air.

Kyle groaned moving his lips down Alison's neck finding her sweet spot and sucking on it. Alison's back found the wall of her bedroom, taking hold of Alison's thighs Kyle wrapped her legs around her waist

"wait, Kyle" Alison said against Kyle's lips.

Kyle pulled back slightly looking at Alison still in his arms.

"what are we." Alison muttered feeling embarrassed for stopping them but that had to be talked about before she could do anything else.

Kyle let Alison's legs slip back to the ground but he didn't move away from her.

"i think you know how i feel, but what's important is how you feel." Kyle said his voice raspy. "so how do you feel?"

Alison looked up into Kyle's eyes not needed a second to think about it pulling his lips to hers Alison didn't need words to explain how she felt, she'd show him.

*end of flash back*

"do you want to go to mine tomorrow so we can work on the the project, since theres not school tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"that's right i forgot tomorrow was a teacher work day, sure." Alison said climbing into his car.

"am i taking you back to your place?" Chris asked pulling back onto the main road.

"please." Alison leaned forwards turning on the radio keeping it low. "where do you think we should go next week to take pictures"

"A thrift shop." Chris said jokingly.

"what, what, what, what." Alison said laughing.

"i think you'd look cute in a fur coat." Chris laughed along with her.

"it feels like i've known you for years." Alison muttered.

"who knows maybe in a past life." Chris said his voice guarded.

"yeah." Alison said looking out her window.

the rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to Alison's house.

"tell jen i said hey."

"will do." Alison yelled back walking up her driveway it was dark out now, and as much as she found it peaceful she always got creeped out in the dark by herself, like anything could be hidden in the shadows of the night. it came from being in the whinchester tho knowing things were out there in the world that want to hurt or kill you.

Alison sometimes wished she could see her brothers but then she thinks that it's probably best to leave it alone. Alisonj slowly made her way up to her bedroom the house was quiet and dark except for the living room where Jason and jen's parents were.

"did ya get some good shots?" Jen asked looking up from her magazine.

"yeah i'm going over to his house tomorrow we're going to pick out the best ones so we have more camera space for next week." Alison explained

"you to sure are spending a lot of time together." Jen sang.

"yeah well we want to do good on the project." Alison said looking through her dresser for something to wear to sleep.

"are you sure that's all?" Jen said smiling.

"i have a boyfriend jen." Alison said stiffly.

"i know that but it doesn't mean Chris feels differently." Jen said closing her magazine.

"Chris and i are just friends, he knows im with Kyle." Alison said feeling touchy because of the almost kiss earlier.

"ok, ok sorry all i'm trying to say is that boys will be boys."

Alison chuckled at the saying quickly changing into elastic shorts (their like spandex shorts but softer) and threw a sweat shirt over bra before taking a seat next to jen on her bed.

"what are you doing?" Alison laughed looking down at the quiz her friend had just filled out.

"what! i was bored ok!" the girls laughed.

"hey girls." Jason said coming into the bedroom unannounced like he always does.

"you know i could have been naked in here." Jen grumbled under her breath.

"eww." Jason said taking a seat on the desk chair. "Kyle and i were thinking about going to the beach tomorrow after noon there's a bon fire going on there we thought you'd guys would like to join. i know Kyle really wants you to come." Jason directed that last part at Alison.

"sure we'll be there." Alison answered.

Jason filled the girls in on all the details before leaving the room.

"i thought you and Chris were working on your project tomorrow?" Jen reminded Alison.

"we are i'll just meet you guys at the beach later." Alison said climbing into her own bed for the night.

(Chris POV)

"and you're seeing her again tomorrow?" Crowley asked standing in Chris's living room.

"yeah, we're working on a photo project." Chris said from the couch.

"and only Kyle remembers who you are?" Crowley asked.

"yeah he remembers me from the field, and i'd guess he told her brothers the second he could." Chris smirked.

"don't worry about them for now, they went through too much trouble erasing her memory, they wouldn't blow it they'll let the boyfriend handle it." Crowly said handing Chris a purple vile.

"what am i supposed to do with this?" Chris said turning it around in his hands.

"you're a smart boy i'm sure you'll figure it out, don't waist it." Crowley said before leaving.

"and the nights still young." Chris grabbed his coat making his way to the car.


End file.
